Hope is All I Need
by blackdragon157
Summary: Bunny was injured when someone had assasinatted him while his back was turn. But then, he wakes up to find himself in a house and a girl named Hana saved his life. With no way to contact the Guardians, he has to heal up and stay at this girl's house. However, there's more to this girl than what he expects. Bunnymund/OC *May contain self hurt and suicidal thougths/attempts* Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another Rise of the Guardians fanfiction story from yours truly, BlackDragon157. **

**And Yes, it is another Bunnymund/OC story because there is not enough fanfictions of Bunnymund/OC's out there and I think he deserves the spotlight for this time. **

**Once and yet sadly I say this again like last time: **

**I do not own any characters from Rise of the Guardians, only my own OC, which is Hana. **

**Well, here we go! **

**Hope is all I need **

**Ch.1: Meeting Hana**

* * *

Darkness.

That's all that Bunny could see. He can still feel his body raving in pain from the assasination from Pitch Black. North told him and the other Guardians that he is back and is seeking revenge on them from what happened thirty years ago.

Bunny doesn't know hwere he is now.

As hard as he could, he managed to flutter his eyes open, his vision blurry at first until everything started to focus.

He was in a room.

He was laying down on the bed, the blackish blue blanket up to his shoulders as he glances around. A shelf of various books covered most of each shelf with varies of novels and drawing books. A desk that had a labtop of some sort, since Jack told him that Jamie had one at first and didn't understand it, and a few sketch books on the desk wide open. There were small statues decorated around the room of various legendary animals.

He winced as he sat up, trying to remember how he woke up here and not the forest. That's where Pitch assasinated him where he wasn't looking. He then saw a mirror that was next to the bed.

His bluesh grey fur shining from the sunlight. He had marks on his forehead that looks like a flower of some sort as the bottom part of cheek was white. He also had markings on his shoulders as if they were tattoos. His bright green eyes was staring at his reflection.

He had bandages wrapped around his chest, his arm, around the top of his head and his right ear. He was confused now. How did he wake up here and not at the forest? And more importantly, who treat his wounds?

Thats when he heard the door open. He turned to see a girl staring at her.

She looked like she was in her teen ages, or proably in her twenties. Her black silky hair fell down to her upper back as her blue-green eyes stared at him. The perfect shade of blue-green as if you were staring at a lake or the ocean on a perfect sunny day without any clouds disturbing the peace. She looked a little pale as she wore a black long-sleeve that matched her dark blue pants.

She then smiled in relief, also in her eyes that had relief in them.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I was a little worried about you with the injuries you had on you." She said as she puts a tray of carrots down, including lettuce and some water in a cup.

Bunny stared at the girl shocked. She still believes? Even she looked like she was consider an adult? He then glances around the room, making the girl laugh. "Hey, it's okay. You're at my house. I managed to get you to my room so that I could treat your wounds. Don't worry, you're safe." She said as she took out a first-aid kit.

She then took out tweezers and some clean bandages. "I'm going to replace the bandages on you, okay?" She asked. Bunny couldn't say anything, so he nodded as he looks the other way.

She unwrapped his arm to reveal a nasty cut that looks like it's healing. "...you were out for at least two days when I found you, I think. That's how long you had these wounds on you." The girl said as she dabbed the wound with a wet cloth to clean up the blood that was around it.

Bunny stared at the girl as she tend his wounds. She saved him; risking her own life if Pitch struck her to save him?

"...Bunny." He suddenly said.

The girl stared at him. "What?" She asked. Bunny sighed. "...tha name's Bunnymund, but me friends call me 'Bunny' fo' short." He said, his thick Australian accent running through him.

The girl smiled as she held her hand out to his. "...the name's Hana. Hana Tsushiyota."

Bunny smiled slightly as he shook his good hand with hers. She then moved onto the wound that was on his chest, also revealing a nasty gash on the middle of his chest. Hana was a little nervous.

"...tell me when it hurts and then I'll stop." She said as she dabbed the wound with the wet cloth. He nearly wince, but he knew that he could handle it. "...you are a rabbit, right?" She suddenly asked.

He cracked one eye open and nodded. She laughed nervously. "Oh, good. I thought you were some experiment that the scientists were working on and you managed to escape a facility somehow." She said.

Bunny chuckled silently at that. Because really, he couldn't blame her for thinking that.

She then gently wrapped the new bandages around his chest and then worked to his forehead. "Is there any problems with your sights or hearing by any chance?" She asked. Bunny hummed as he felt the wet cloth damping the small wound. "Not that I know of, Sheila." He said. Hana smiled in relief.

"Good. Your head looks pretty okay, but I still recommend a few days rest and you'll be fine. The nasty cuts you got are still healing and you sprained your left ankle. But after a few days, you'll be up and hopping again." She said.

Bunny had to chuckle at that. "...yer pretty smart 'bout medical treatment." He said. Hana had to laugh at that. "Well, before my Uncle and Aunt passed away, they taught me how to treat wounds on animals and people so that I could help others in need." She said.

Bunny stared at her, still a question buzzing around his head. This girl is no longer consider a child, but she still believes.

"...Sheila?"

"Yeah?"

He sighed as he turned his head slightly to stare at her. "...do you still believe?" He asked. Hana stared at him confused as she sat on the edge of the bed, giving him the plate of carrots and lettuce. "What do you mean by 'still believe'?" She asked.

Bunny sighed, not knowing how to say this. "I mean...do ya believe in like the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus an' all that?" He asked. Hana stared at him, but then smiled.

"Yeah...hard to believe, but I do believe in them. My Aunt and Uncle kept telling me stories of them when I was little or have a bad day. So yeah, I do believe in them all." She said. Bunny stared at this girl with surprise.

She's consider an adult and yet she still believes? He sighed as he she stared at him. "Why do you ask?" She said. Bunny knew this was going to be a little difficult to say to her.

"...I didn' tell ya I was the Easter Bunny, didn' I?" He said.

He waited, wanting the laughing or saying 'no way!' to get it over with. But it was silence. He opened one eye to see Hana staring at him shocked. Her gaze then soften.

"Man...my Aunt and Uncle weren't kidding. You look exactly how they described you in the stories they tell me." She said. Bunny cocked his head. She's been bringing up her Aunt and Uncle for some time now.

"Who are yer Aunt 'n Uncle and how do they know me?" He said. Hana then smiled sadly, since she knew he was going to ask that sooner or later.

"...Jamie and Sophie Bennet."

Bunny's eyes were wide with shock. She's Jamie's and Sophie's neice that Jack was blabbering about for months!? Bunny knew that they had a neice since Sophie told him about her, but never expect to run into her now. He then realized how her head was now low. That's when it hit him.

He then gave Hana a soft sqeeze on the shoulder with his good paw. "...sorry if I brought up, must've been hard fo' ya." He said. Hana smiled sadly, a single tear ran down her cheek as she squeezed his paw in return.

"It's okay...you didn't know. Uncle Jamie knew that I shouldn't be mourning of his and Aunt Sophie's death for the rest of my life. I know he wants me to move on." She said. Bunny then smiled softly. She was tougher than what she looks.

He then noticed how no cars were in the driveway. "Where are yer parents?" He asked. Hana sighed as she stared at the window.

"...they're traveling agents. They are mostly gone all the time. They won't be back for a few weeks. But my older brother, Draco, he pops in every now and then to make sure I'm alive and not buried in my artwork." She said, laughing slightly.

"So ya managed ta sneak me in when no one was there?" He asked. Hana glances away. "Well...yes and no...my brother was there when I managed to get you to my house. But I did managed to sneak you upstairs without him noticing me." She said. Bunny had to chuckle at that. "So...how long has it been since yer parents were on the trip...?"

That's when Hana got all quiet now. He noticed how her mood had change, being uncomfortable with the subject, thanks to his animal instincts of sensing people if they are lying or uncomfortable.

"...it's been almost a year." She said.

Bunny felt rage inside of him. You shouldn't leave a child alone that long! Hana watched Bunny, now feeling what he is feeling right now. "But my brother keeps an eye on me when he isn't working!" She said, gesturing her hands in a surrender way. That's when Bunny calmed down slightly, but not enough. "H-He's almost 25 and he knew that mom and dad are traveling agents, so he watches me when they aren't here!" She said.

Okay, Bunny calmed down that time.

"...still, they shouldn' leave ya alone fer that lon', Sheila." He said. Hana glances down. "I was alright...I'm use to it." She said. Bunny just now gave her a look, one eye-brow raised. "Really...'cause it don' soun' like it." He said.

Hana didn't keep eye-contact with him. "Well...you're not me, okay?" She said. Bunny then remember Jack's word when he said that to him a few months back when they had an argument of when Jack went missing for a month and didn't tell anyone.

Hana reminds him of Jack Frost. They are alike and he didn't like that at all. No one deserves to be alone; not even her or Jack Frost. He heaved a sigh and stroked the top of her head.

"Look, Hana...I'm sorry I bugged ya about yer personal life...but I jus' don' like it when parents leave their kid alone and that's not right. Most of the kids I saw..." He paused there, not daring to finish the sentence.

Hana glances down, knowing what the Easter Bunny meant. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. She had thought about those thoughts some time ago when she was a teenager, but she shook them away because she knew that good things will come.

She then felt a furry paw squeezing her shoulder slightly. She turned to see Bunny staring at her, his bright green eyes filled with concern. "I'm fine, Bunny." She said, squeezing his paw in return.

He sighed as he winced at the pain that was hurting on his arm. She sighed. "Try to rest. I'll be back with a pack of ice for your ankle." She said as she stood up and walked out. He sighed as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

He wasn't going anywhere for awhile and there was no way to contact the other Guardians.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, hoping to find some nice decent sleep.

* * *

Hana was unsure of what to do as she got the pack of ice for Bunny's ankle. He is the Easter Bunny that her Aunt and Uncle told her in the stories when she was little and when she felt down during high school.

She couldn't believe that she's saw one of the Guardians.

"...and I thought it was just a story." She whispered to herself as she puts some ice in a cloth and wrapped it up gently. She then heard a door open. "Hey, Hana. I'm going to the store to grab some stuff. Want anything while I'm there?" Her brother asked.

Hana smiled. "...if you could pick up some more carrots and lettuce, plus some vanilla tea, that would be good!" She said. Draco laughed. "Alright, I'll be back in the evening. Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone." He chuckled.

Hana playfully glared at him as he left and shook her head.

She then gently took the ice pack upstairs in her room where Bunny was sleeping at. She opened the door slightly to see Bunny fast asleep, his chest rising and falling from his gentle breathing.

Hana sighed silently as she uncovered part of the blanket to reveal Bunny's ankles. So gently, she place the ice on the sprained ankle so it could heal faster. She heard him hiss slightly, but then lets out a huge sigh as he went back to breathing normally.

She smiled sadly as she was about to walk out the door, before hearing the familiar Austrailian accent.

"...I didn't thank you fo' savin' me, didn't I?"

Hana turned to see Bunny staring at her; one eye cracked open slightly. She smiled slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed. "...no, you didn't yet." She said. Bunny smiled slightly, chuckling silently under his breath.

"Well...thank you...fo' savin' me. Ya didn't have ta..." He said. Hana raised one eye brow at him, smirking slightly.

"What did you want me to do? Leave you there? I don't think so." She said. Bunny laughed slightly. Hesitantly, she tried to pet Bunny's head, but pulled back. He knew what she was trying to do.

"...I don' bite." He said. Hana stared at him, but then tried again.

So slowly, she started to stroke the top of Bunny's head. He sighed as he closed his eyes, letting her fingers run through his fur. Hana then remember what Uncle Jamie told her at one time.

Slowly working her way up, she scratched behind his ear and near his cheek. His good foot twitched slightly, but then started to thump rapidly against the matress. He cracked one eye open again.

"...he told ya, didn' he?" He said. Hana laughed as she continue to stroke his fur. "...'fraid so, Bunny." She said. He sighed as she knew his scratching spot. "Get some rest. You deserve it." She said as she pulled her hand away and walked out of the room so he could sleep.

He stared at the door and then sighed as he closed his eyes once more.

It's going to take awhile to heal up, but he somehow wants to protect this girl who had saved him. She needs him. He could sense the loneliness in her heart and she needs hope.

And he was up to the challenge.

* * *

**Well, chapter 1 is now finished. **

**I'm getting some good ideas about this one! **

**Oh! And also note, I am accepting ideas like always to make this story a little more interesting. So you can either leave a review or you can PM me your ideas and I'll respond to you when I can. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 is updated! **

**I heard alot of comments on this story and I want to continue it just for you as long as I can hold it on. **

**I know that some of you are disappointed about me ending the Guardian of Imagination story. But I'm starting to make more ROTG fanfictions and soon, I will continue my Cat Returns fanfictions. **

**Well, here we go! **

**Ch.2 The Guardians and Surprises**

* * *

Hana was at school, so Aster was all alone in the house. He thought she looked in her twenties, but she is actually seventeen! He could still remember Hana laughing at his mistake.

"Hey, everyone else thought I looked older, so you're not the only one." She said.

He sighed as he sat on the bed. The injuries were looking a little better, but his ankle was still hurting as he tries to shift it slightly. He munched on a carrot as he stared around at the room. He was a little curious of her interests.

Then, he saw a sketchbook on the floor that was right next to his bed. He reached down slightly to pick it up. He was a little curious of what type of artwork he does. When he opened it, he was impressed.

One of the drawings was a little dragon playing with an adult dragon as it stares at the other dragon hatchlings laying next to him, one of them trying to catch the bigger dragon's tail. He smiled at the scene as he flipped the next one.

Hana really knew how to draw fantasy creatures very well and it really surprised him. But when he flipped onto the last page, he was a little shocked from the last picture.

It showed a baby dragon staring at two adult dragons who are busy and not paying attention to the little baby dragon, who had tears in it's eyes. Bunny sighed, guessing that the baby dragon was Hana and the adult dragons is Hana's mom and dad.

That's when it hit him. Did Jamie and Sophie had a sibling that the Guardians didn't know about?

"...I guess you found my sketch book about my personal feelings."

He almost jump as he turned his head to see Hana leaning against the door frame. He blinked as she smiled sadly. "Well, I don't blame you. You would've found out sooner or later." She said as she got the pack of ice out and sat on the edge of the bed.

He stared at her as she place the new bag of ice on his ankle. He didn't hiss that time as she checked on his wounds. He saw that they were healing. "Does your ankle still hurt?" She asked.

"...just when I put too much pressure on it, but other than that..." Hana stared at him and smiled. "You wanna try walking on it?" She asked. He smiled at her as he swinged his legs so that they were touching the ground. So slowly, he stood up and Hana beside him just in case he fell.

It was only stinging slightly, but he was standing. Then, he started to walk slightly. It was still stinging slightly, but he can still walk. Hana smiled. "Well...just try not to overdue yourself or you'll be bed ridden again for another week because of that." She said.

Bunny smiled at her and sat back down on the bed, Hana sitting next to him. "...so, one of yer parents are an older siblin' to the ankle-biters?" He asked. Hana stared at him, thinking for a moment.

"I think my dad was Jamie and Sophie's eldest brother. He was only two years older than Jamie and he was at his dad's house when this was all happening, the battle of Pitch, I mean." She said.

Bunny nodded as he glances at the window. He then noticed how she was wearing long sleeves and it was really warm out today. "Why are ya wearin' long sleeves? It was warm out taday, last time I heard." He said. Hana shrugged.

"They like keeping the school cold on the inside. They won't turn on the heat, so I wear long sleeves everyday just because of that." Hana said, tugging at her long sleeves.

He didn't want to push it because he knew she was lying, just don't want to push it far, so he lets it go for now. Hana then snapped her fingers. "That reminds me! I need to give something back to you!" She said as she got up and heads towards the closet. Bunny was confused. But then, his went wide with surprised.

It was his sash as she holds it in her hands.

"I had to get this off of you when I was treating your wounds when you were unconcious. But don't worry, nothing is missing." She said as she hands it to him. Slowly, he took out the two enchanted boomerangs that were still look like they're brand new and polished.

Hana then handed him his gauntlets for his arms. Slowly, he strapped them on as he puts his sash on around his left shoulder.

Just then, Hana heard the door open out front. Her brother was home as he had a letter. Hana looked at Bunny. "My brother's here. I'm going to talk to him for a second." She said as she stood up and walked out.

He sighed as she closed the door slightly. He wanted to know what was going on. Just then, he heard yelling from Hana and her brother.

"Draco! You promised!" She said.

"I know, Hana! But they need me there and I can't ignore it!" He said. Bunny slowly opened the door as he quietly walked down stairs and stopped half way so that no one could see her.

"I told you not to do it! You know what will happen if you go!?" Hana asked, obviously some tears were evidence in her eyes. Draco sighed as he knelt infront of her.

"...I know you're against this. But I need to go on that business trip so that I can support us both." He said. Hana shook her head. "No! You said that you promise not to do it! First, our parents are never home and then it's you!" She then darted out of the door.

"Hana, wait!" Draco yelled, but it was too late. She was long gone.

Draco sighed as he tried to think of a way. Should he go after her? Or wait until she calms down?

However, he didn't see something sneak out of the doorway.

* * *

Bunnymund ran on all fours as he tried to search for Hana. She shouldn't run out like that. It was soon started to rain as he tried to find Hana as his ears flicker slightly to hear anything.

He sniffed the air sllightly as he tried to find Hana in the rain. It was a little hard, thanks to the rain that can mask any scent for an animal. But he managed to pick up her scent as he kept running.

Meanwhile, Hana was on the ground as she sat near the edge of the lake, hugging her legs as tears started to flow down her cheek. She chucked a rock as it made a loud splash, making the water ripple even more.

She was tired of being alone. She was alone her entire life and she was sick of it. Why does it only happen to her. First, her parents are gone all of the time, and now her brother is going as well?

Is she the only one in her family that can make sense in her house.

Just then, she heard something next to her. She thought it was her brother, but when she turned her head, it was Bunny. Most of his fur was soaked as he stared at her, his eyes showing a hint of anger and annoyance.

She looks down guilty and sighed. "Go on ahead." She said. Bunny cocked his head. "Tell me that I'm an idiot for running out here like that and out in the middle of the rain." She said.

He was a little taken back from what she just said. He sighed as she sat down next to her on the grass and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"...I wouldn' say yer an idiot, but it wasn' smart of ya ta run out like that. And while it's rainin'." He said. A single tear ran down her cheek as she clenched to his hand slightly, who he gradually returned the favor as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm just tired of being by myself all the time. It gets...a little scary when I'm by myself in that house." She said. He sighed as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"C'mon...Let's get ya home 'n out of the rain." He said as he stood up, pulling Hana to her feet as he helped her walk back, the rain soaking them both. She lets out a light sneeze as she shivered. Bunny cursed silently under his breath.

She's going to get sick. So, he lowered himself next to her. Hana stared at him confused as he gave her an irratated look. "Well? What are ya waitin' fo'?" He asked. Hana then realized what he wanted her to do.

"You sure? What about your ankle?" She asked. Bunny stared at her, but lowered his back even more. "I can always stay another week if it comes ta that. Yer goin' ta get sick soon if I don't get ya home now."

Hana hesitated, but then sighed as she wrapped her arms around his furry neck and got on his back. He then ran on all fours as he carried Hana back to the castle. Hana was blushing. She was on the Easter Bunny's back. Sophie was right. He was fast; faster than what she expected.

Soon, the house came to view as Bunny stood up, Hana still on his back. He can feel her shivering from the cold and heard a slight sneeze from her again. As soon as he got inside, it was quiet.

Hana felt a tear ran down her cheek as she unconciously tighten her grip around Bunny's neck. He noticed her mood changed as he gave her a small pat on her arm slightly, silently telling her that everything will be okay.

He managed to get Hana to the bathroom and waited outside the bathroom door for her to finish bathing. He sighed as he waited for Hana to finish. Her brother must've left for work and just decided to let Hana calm down on her own.

Some brother he's suppose to be.

He heard a door opened to see Hana dress in a long sleeve night gown. Her face looked a little flustered as he touched her forehead. She felt warm. "Alright, c'mere, Sheila." He said as he carried her in his arms.

She blushed a dark red when she felt his arms around her. No one has ever carried her like this before. Not even her brother does this for her. As soon as he got to her room, he gently laid her down on the bed, then sitting in the chair she usually sits on when she was nursing him back to health.

"...my brother's gone?" She asked. He sighed as he nodded. "Haven't heard anythin' when we got 'ere." He said. She felt more tears running down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away, trying not to be weak infront of the Hope Guardian.

She then felt a furry hand stroking her cheek slightly. She looks up to see Bunny staring at her, smiling sadly. "Hey, now. No need ta hide tha tears. Nothin' to be ashamed of." He said, stroking her cheek.

She looks down, still feeling the tears rolling down her cheek and some landing on Bunny's hand. "...my dad said that shedding tears waste other's time and space. That's why I hardly cry now infront of people. They...wouldn't care if I did...so I don't cry." She said.

"Hey, that's not true." He said, letting her sit up slightly. "Everyone deserves a good cry every now and then, so it's nothin' to be ashamed of. Yer just having some stress in ya and yer lettin' it all out. I don' know about yer dad, but he's wrong. So don't feel bad because of that."

Hana stared at him shocked slightly as he took a rag and slowly dabbed the wet cloth on her face to help wipe the tears away. That made her cry even more as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

Bunny didn't know what to do. He was never in this type of situation before. He suddenly felt a cold breeze run through his fur. When he looked up to see what it was at the window, he was a little surprise.

It was Jack. He was smirking at Bunny who folded his ears back slightly. He then gestered the girl and mouthed at him 'what do I do?'. Obviously, Jack gave him an annoyed look and frosted the window and written something on there.

'Hug her back, you idiot!'

Bunny was a little surprised from the winter spirit's comment. So he stared at the girl that held him close, her face buried into his chest as she cried softly. So slowly, he wrapped his furry arms around her, never feeling so awkward before. He occasionally stroked her hair as she kept crying. After a good ten minutes, everything tuned down.

Bunny felt Hana slump against him. "Hey, don' tell me yer asleep?" He asked; shaking her slightly. He looks at her face to see that she is. He sighed as he settled her dowm on the bed.

Jack opened the door and sat next to Bunny, the room now feeling cooler as Hana sighed in her sleep. "About time I found you, Cotton Tail. We searched everywhere for you and I find you hugging a high school girl." He said, a smirk on his face.

Bunny glared at him. "Oi! Let's get things straight, Frost! First, I wasn't hugging 'er at first, I was never in that situation like that in years! Two, I was injured when Pitch attacked me while me back was turned!" He said. That's when Jack stood silent. "He attacked you?" He asked. Bunny had his head low, his ears folded back slightly.

"Yeh...he did. I thought I wouldn' make it. But she saved me life and I ow it that much to 'er." He said, staring ath the sleeping girl who was was breathing heavilly due to the fever she had.

"Wait...this girl saved you?" Jack asked. Bunny nodded. "She nursed me back to health. I mean, me ankle still hurts a little, but not that much now. She managed to get me to her house by herself an'...she did everthin' ta make sure I'm in perfect health." He said, so slowly stroking the fevered girl with one comforting paw.

She tensed a little, but she sighed deeply. Jack stared at her and sighed as well. Slowly, he saw the rag that was next to her on a desk and held it in his hands. Slowly, he blew an icy cold breath on it and placed it on her forehead.

Bunny stared at her, then at Jack with an confused expression on his face. "Don't worry, Kangaroo. It'll help her take her fever down a bit." Jack laughed at his confused expression.

Jack then stared at Hana as she slept. "...so she's Jamie's and Sophie's niece?" He asked. Bunny was surprised. "How do ya know-"

"Bunny," Jack started, "You wouldn't believe how many times I visited Jamie and how he brags about his niece; saying that she's the greatest girl to be around with and saying that alot of people should be like her." He said as he slowly stroked Hana's cheek, his icy cold touch soothing her slightly.

She snuggled deeper into her sleep as she felt the icy cold touch from the winter spirit.

Bunny then felt a guilt in his heart as his ears folded back again. "So ya know about...what happened ta Jamie 'n Sophie, then?" He asked. Jack had a sad expression on his face as he nodded. "Yeah...It hit me kinda hard when I heard what happened. But, she was hit the most out of everyone." He said as he stared at Hana.

Bunny nodded as he stared at the girl. "Yeah...who would've thought that we would run into the ankle bita's niece? After what has happened, she still is a child by heart and still beilieves." He said.

Jack laughed. "So, when are you going to be back at the Pole? Do you want to go now? Or do you want stay here with her a little while longer?" He asked. Bunny stared at Jack a little surprised, but then stared at Hana with a grave expression on his face.

"...tell North I'll be there in a few weeks. I wanna wait 'till her parents show up and make sure she's safe." He said. Jack nodded. "Yeah, Jamie told me once that his brother was a traveling agent and would mostly drop Hana off to him and he takes care of her." He said as he stood up.

"Don't worry, Kangaroo. I'll cover you in the meetings." He said as he flew off to the North Pole.

Bunny stared at Jack as he flew out the window. There's not alot about Frost than what he knows. There's more to him and that's probably why he and Hana are so alike.

He stared at Hana as he slowly held her hand in one of his paws, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Just focus on gettin' better, Sheila. Yer in good hands now." He said, stroking the top of her hand with his furry thumb.

~Later that Night~

Bunny was awoken when he heard a familiar laugh.

"There you are!" A voice said. Bunny jolted slightly as he yelled something in his sleep. "Get out of me Warren! What happen, eh?" He suddenly said as he opened his eyes to see North, or Santa Clause but everyone calls him North, trying to squeeze through the window.

North managed to get in through the window and into the room, along with Tooth, the Tooth Fairy and Sandy, the Sandman. Jack then came in, holding his hands up in a defensive way.

"I told them you would handle this, but they wouldn't listen." He said. Just when he was about to tell Jack something, he was suddenly cut off when Tooth wrapped her arms around his furry neck.

"Jack told us what happened! Are you okay, Bunny!?" She asked. Bunny managed to pat her back awkwardly as he pull her away. "Sheila, I'm fine. But can ya keep yer voices down?" He asked.

They were about to ask until he pointed at Hana who was still fast asleep; the rag still on her forehead. North then smiled. "Ah, this must be Jamie and Sophie's neice. Jack told us about her." He said. Bunny stared at Jack with an annoyed look yet again. Jack held his hands up.

"They won't leave me alone until I talk." He said. Bunny growled under his breath as he shook his head. "Look, I got it covered 'ere. Ya need to keep an eye out fo' Pitch. I got it covered 'ere." He said.

North shook his head. "He hurted you, Bunny and I refused to do that. Now on, we do turns of keep watch on Pitch together." North said. Bunny was shocked from what North said.

Hana stired slightly in her sleep as she fluttered her eyes open. The Guardians froze from what they were doing. Her eyes were unfocused as she stares ahead of her. She then sighed as she closed her eyes, falling back asleep.

The Guardians sighed in relief; glad that Hana didn't see the rest of them yet. Jack felt her forehead. Her fever was still there, but was fading slightly. So, he added more cool on the rag and place it back on her forehead.

"How did she get a fever?" Tooth asked. Bunny stared at the ground slightly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Ya see...Hana and 'er brother got inta a little argument and...she kinda ran out while it was rainin'. I managed ta get her back here, but she came down with a fever." He said.

Tooth was a little surprised. Bunny glances at Hana who was still fast asleep. "...she's tired of bein' alone an...well...Frost knows most of the story more than I do." He said. Jack nodded as he stared at Sandy.

"Sandy, can you do your job here?" He asked. Sandy smiled and nodded as he lets his dream sand flow towards Hana. She sighed deeply as the dream sand does their work. She was on a back of a horse as it gallops across a field of some sort. It was time they show themselves to Hana of they were here.

* * *

Hana slowly woke up the next morning as she stared around. She was feeling a little better as she sat up. She glances around, thinking about what had happened.

"Oh, good. You're awake." A teenage voice said.

Hana turned her head to see a white haired boy with icy blue eyes. His navy blue sweater was somewhat frosted as his ancient brown pants were torn slightly at the bottom. His staff was by his side as he leaned against it. Hana stared at him surprised.

"...Jack Frost." She whispered. Jack smirked.

"I guess Jamie told you about me and the others, huh?" He said. Hana nodded as she winced and clenched to her head slightly. "Whoa, easy there, kiddo. I managed to cool you down so that your fever can leave you alone. We don't want you overheating again." He said while smirking. Hana stared at him and smiled.

"...thank you, Jack." She said. He smirked as he ruffled the top of her head slightly. "No problem. Thanks for looking after Bunny. The others were panicking of why he didn't show up for a few days." He said. Hana then noticed that Bunny was gone.

"Wait, where's Bunny?" She asked. Jack glances at the window, which was still pouring out. "He's out patrolling with the other Guardians. I told them I would keep an eye on you." He said.

Hana stared at him. "The others are here, too?" She asked. Jack smirked as he made the rag a little cold and placed it on her forehead and gestured her to lay down.

"Yeah...I guess North owes you for looking after Bunny when he got hurt." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. She stared at Jack as she sighed, knowing that all of her family members are gone for a few weeks, but mostly her parents.

She then felt the icy cold touch on her cheek; making her stare at Jack, who was smiling sadly. "Hey, now...no need to cry. You got the Guardians now." He said. Hana didn't realized that she was crying.

She sat up and wiped the tears away again.

"Snowflake, what did ya do this time?" A familiar voice said. Hana turned her head to see Bunny leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest. Jack held his hands up in a defensive way.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do anything." He said. Hana stared at Bunny, tears still evidence in her eyes. Bunny walked closer to her and stroked the top of her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his chest once more. Bunny was still feeling awkward about these situations. Bunny stared at Jack. Jack stared at him, a eye brow raised. Bunny then mouthed to Jack 'I'm never in these type of situations', making Jack stare at him shocked.

Jack then gestured Bunny to hug her back. Bunnymund glances down at the girl crying into his chest. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace.

This is going to be hard to get use to.

* * *

**Here is Chapter two and I am going to update Chapter 3 very soon. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 is here**

**Like I said in the first chapter, I am accepting ideas for this story. Because, sometimes, my imaginations don't like to come to me and I try to think so hard to do it.**

**Also note, I don't know how, but I saw a guest that reviewed this story that goes by 'Bunny' and I was like 'Oh dear, MIM...' O.O' **

**But I'm glad that you like the story, Bunny. I will keep going and to all of the others that had left a review or PM me of this story. ^^ **

**Well, here we go. **

**Ch.3 Nightmares Never Leave**

* * *

Hana sighed as she waits by the school as the storm clouds started to form for yet another storm. She was under a tree as she stares around; her ipod headphones plugged into her ears.

She saw kids snickering at her and she just simply ignore it. She keeps telling herself to not fix anything if it's not broken, well, mostly her brother tells her that and it usually works.

She then felt a cold breeze welcoming her. She smiled as she saw a familiar winter spirit float next to her. "Hey, Jack." Hana said as she pushed herself off from the tree and puts her ipod away, placing it in her pocket.

Jack cast his usual smirk at Hana as he floated next to her while she walks home. "Thanks again for walking me home. It means alot." Hana said. Jack's smirk widen sightly on his face.

"Hey, no problem. It's what I do?" He said. Hana smirked at him.

"I thought you just mess around and play numerous pranks on everyone." Hana said. Jack stared at her. "Wait...who told you-"

"Bunnymund"

"Ahh..." He said while nodding his head. He then chuckled. "Well...everything of what the Kangaroo said isn't really true." He said as he frosted some of the leaves that were falling, since it was almost winter.

"Really, now? Most of the pranks ya pull is mostly me." A familiar Australian Accent said.

Hana and Jack turned their heads to see Bunny leaning against a tree, twirling one of his boomerangs expertly in one of his hands. Hana smiled as she saw the Easter Bunny. "Hey, Bunny." She said. Bunny smirked as he pushed himself off of the tree and walked next to Hana.

"So...did you find anything?" She asked. They had their heads low in defeat, groaning. Hana laughed slightly. "I'll take that as a no." Hana said while patting both of their backs sympithetically.

While the Guardians were keeping an eye over Hana until her parents came back, they were scouting around to see if they could find Pitch, but they had no luck so far. Bunny glances at the girl and smiled slightly. "...you always know how ta make us feel better, ya know that?" He said. Hana blushed slightly; rubbing the back of her head slightly.

"Well, my brother does that for me alot and so I...kinda copy-catted him." She said.

Jack laughed at that as he floated slightly. He then smirked as he got an idea. "Hey, have you ever wonder what it's like up there?" He asked; glancing at the sky. It took Hana a second to figure out what Jack was saying.

"Uhh...I'm scared of heights. I'm not really good with that." She said, backing away from the teenage winter spirit. Jack chuckled. "Come on. I promise to be extra careful since it's your first time." He said, leaning against his staff slightly, a smile on his pale face.

Hana glances at Bunny, seeing if he can back her up here. Bunny shrugged. "Sorry, Sheila. He won't take no fer an answer. So might as well try it ta get it done and over with."

Hana glances worriedly at the winter spirit, then at the Pooka warrior. She gulped slightly, but then walked slowly towards Jack. Bunny softly glare at Jack. "Nice goin', Snowcone. Ya got 'er scared stiffless..." He said while crossing his furry arms over his chest.

Jack rolled his eyes as he glances at Hana. He lowered himself down so that Hana could get on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck. Jack noticed somthing.

She was light for someone her age. Too light, actually.

Jack smiled as he patted her hands slightly to hope in comfort her in some way since she was already shaking slightly and they were still on ground still. "Alright, just hold on." He said.

For Hana's sake, he took off slowly and gently. Bunny was surprised from Jack's reaction. He is actually concerning about Hana's safety right now instead of taking off at top speed like the hyper teenager he is.

"Hana...you're kinda choking me." Jack gasped. Hana had one hell of a grip!

She had her face buried into the hoody of his sweater, shaking in fear as she had her grip really tight around the winter spirit. Jack was now floating in mid air. He glances at Hana, smiling softly while patting her hand. "Hana? Hana, it's okay. Open your eyes...you might want to see this."

She opened one eye and then opened the other as she took in the view. It was beautiful in the fall as she can see a few whites from the snow and frost around the trees and grass.

Her grip loosen slightly, much to Jack's relief as she looks around. The wind suddenly picked up, making her sqeak slightly and tighten her grip around Jack's neck.

"Hey, I got you. The wind is just saying hello." Jack said while laughing slightly. She shook her head and tighten her grip, burying her face into his shoulder again. Jack sighed.

"Alright, I'll take you down. But don't worry, you'll get the hang of this soon." He said as he gently lowered himself to the ground where Bunny is. Bunny glances at them, seeing Hana shaking in fear.

"...maybe it was a bad idea." Jack said while Bunny managed to get Hana off of Jack slightly. "Sheila, it's okay. Yer on the ground now." Bunny said. Hana opened one eye to see that she was on the ground.

"N-No, it wasn't that I e-enjoyed it...it was that it was...f-freezing up there." She said. Jack then realized that it was a little cold up there and Hana was only wearing a thin jacket on her. Jack laughed.

"Well, maybe next time, we'll try it when you're dressed warmer, huh?" He asked. Hana nodded, still shivering. Bunny sighed. "Alright, let's get ya home befo' ya freeze yerself."

Bunny was about to pick her up on her back, but then heard laughter. Hana turned to see a girl with a boy. The boy had black hair like Hana's, but his orange eyes seem to look like they were fire themselves.

The girl had blonde hair with icy blue eyes. They were both wearing black shirts, pants and black jackets as they saw Hana. "Well, nice to see you, Hana." The boys said. Hana glared at them.

"What do you want, Lucifer? I'm about to head home." She said. Jack and Bunny noticed how her mood had changed when Lucifer showed up. Lucifer smirked as he casually wraps an arm around the blonde girl's shoulder.

"Well, I was curious of who you were going to the prom this coming week?" He said, an evil smirk on his face. Hana winced slightly as she looks down. "It's none of your business. Just leave me alone. You already lost your chance with me when I caught you with Lucy on our date last week. Just...leave me alone." Hana said while walking away.

Bunny and Jack managed to catch up to Hana as she walks through the woods to find her home. "Who was he, Sheila?" Bunny asked. Hana sighed, rubbing the part of her arms slightly.

"...Lucifer. He's...I mean...was my boyfriend." She said as she sighed a shaky breath. Jack then got Bunny to stop, squeezing his shoulder while shaking his head.

"He...we were dating for a few months and...I found him cheating on me. When I came to his house to go on our date, I saw him with Lucy and..." She felt a tear ran down her cheek, but then rubbed it away. Jack smiled sadly as he stroked her cheek; his icy cold touch soothing her in some way.

"Hey...no need to cry. You did the right thing of breaking up with him. He doesn't know what he's missing." He said. Hana smiled sadly while she wrapped her arms around his neck; hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Jack..." She whispered. Jack chuckled while he wrapped his arms around Hana, rubbing her back soothingly. "Hey, it's what I do." He said. Bunny smirked.

"I thought you usually make jokes an' do pranks on me 'n others." Bunny said. That made Hana laughed as she pulled away, Jack playfully glaring at the Pooka warrior. Bunny smirked, his furry arms folded across his chest. "Hardy har har, Kangaroo." Jack said sarcastically.

Hana laughed at them. "Man, my uncle was right about you two. You guys constantly bicker at each other." She said while laughing. Bunny and Jack stared at her as they almost went at it with each other, seeing Hana laughing at them.

Hana stopped laughing, clenching to her stomach, now hurting from laughing so much. She sighed, wiping a tear away from her face as she glanced at the two Guardians. Bunny rolled his eyes, chuckling under his breath. "Alright, Sheila. Let's get ya home." He said as he put her on his back, then darting on all fours with Jack flying beside them.

Bunny saw the house and lower himself so that Hana can hop off of his back. Hana smiled as she glances at the two spirit before walking inside of the house and heard some dishes clinking in the kitchen. She walked inside the kitchen to see Draco smiling at her.

"Hey, how was school?" He asked. Hana shrugged her shoulder. "It was okay." She said as she got a glass of water for herself. Draco then sighed. "Listen, I need to work on the third shift so you're going to be in this house by yourself for tonight." He said as he got the keys. Hana stared at him sadly.

"...okay..." She said. Draco knew that she was sad and gathered her up in a hug. "...things will turn out better, soon. I promise." He whispered as Hana tighten her grip around his older brother.

He was soon gone as Hana glances at the window, the rain pouring down on the window outside. She then sat on the couch and got her book out and started to read. This is what she usually does when she's by herself.

She heard some slithery sandy sound. She turned to see the Guardian of Dreams next to her. She jumped slightly, but then put her hand on her heart to make it stop beating fast.

"Sorry, Sandy. I didn't hear you come in." She said. Sandy puts one hand up, telling her it was fine. He then gestered the book in her hands, then a sand question mark above his head.

She glances at the book. "...it's The Outsiders. It's a really good book. I prefer it over the movie. Its about a group of kids who are separated by nicknames. The Greasers and the Socs. Ponyboy, the main character is a greaser. Greasers are a group of kids that have greasy long hair and the Socs are kids who are rich and popular. It's really good so far." Hana said.

Sandy nodded, then using his sand to make a book, a check mark above and then a movie, a 'x' mark on it. Hana laughed slightly. "Yeah, that is true." She said.

(A/N: No offense to those who loves movies over books. But I really prefer the book on S.E. Hinton's the Outsiders book over the movie)

Sandy laughed silently as he sat down next to her. She then sighed. "Sandy, can I ask you something?" She said while turning his head, putting a bookmark on the page and then closing it.

Sandy nodded, forming an ear above his head, telling her that 'I'm all ears' while smiling. Hana sighed. "...I've...been having a bad feeling for some time...like something is going to happen." She said, twidling with her thumbs for some time.

Sandy had a question mark above his head. Hana stared at him. "Well...it's...like I've been watched by someone that makes me...uncomfortable for some time. I really don't feel safe when I'm in this house by myself ever since my parents had been on business trips and when my brother started to go on trips too."

Sandy then gestured all of the Guardians, then herself, then the Guardians forming a circle around her; saying that they will protect her if it's bothering her really badly. Hana smiled sadly. "...thanks, Sandy."

Sandy smiled and bowed. Just then, Bunny came in.

"I saw a car pull out. Yer brother left?" He asked. Hana nodded as she opened the book again and started to read. Bunny sighed as He sat between Hana and Sandy, putting a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sheila. Ya have the Guardians watchin' ya." He said. Hana smiled sadly as Bunny gave her a comforting smile. Hana then stood up. "Well, I better get dinner started." She said as she was about to head towards the kitchen, but then was stopped by Bunny. "Actually, Sheila...North wanted ya to come to the Pole with us fer dinner." He said.

Hana was shocked from what he said. She turned her head. "R-Really?" She asked Bunny, who was smiling gently. "Of course, Tooth and North wanted ta meet ya, but ya know how busy they can be. Christmas is up soon and Tooth is always helping her little ones collect teeth." He said.

Hana was surprised from the invite. She then smiled. "When does it start?" She asked. Bunny smirked as he heard sleigh bell outside. "Right now. The ride is 'ere." He said.

Hana walks outside and was surprised to see a sleigh.

It was so brand new and cool looking, just like Jamie described it. North and Tooth were already inside the sleigh. Jack and Sandy walked towards the sleigh,...

...but Hana stood where she is. "Hana, what are you waiting for?" Jack asked. She stood back slightly, still fear of heights.

Bunny whispered next to her ear. "Ta be honest with ya...I think it's a deathtrap meself." He whispered. Hana managed to laugh at that. Jack then floated next to her.

"Don't worry. It's really fun." He said as he leads her towards the sleigh. Hana gulped as Jack and Bunny helped her into the sleigh. North chuckled. "Everyone buckle up!" He said. Hana looks around.

"Where the hell are the seatbelts!?" She asked. North laughed. "That was just expression!" He said. He then flick the reins as the reindeers darted off and took off into the sky.

Bunny couldn't breathe right for some reason. He looks down to see that Hana had her face buried into his furry chest, her arms wrapped around him. Jack had to laugh at the site.

"Hana, if you don't let Bunny go, he'll turn to a different shade of grey." He said as he tried to pried the girl off of Bunny. He managed to slightly as Bunny could breathe again once more. He looks down to see the girl shaking furiously.

"Sheila, are you really that scared of heights?" He asked. Hana nodded, refusing to open her eyes. Bunny sighed as he stared at the others. Tooth gestured him to Hana. Bunny shrugged, uknowing how to deal with a scared child.

He just delivers eggs and then leaves until next year for Easter all the time. He never has the time to deal with children.

Tooth just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Hana, holding her like a child. "Hey, it'll be okay." She said, stroking the silky black hair. She was still shaking and still refused to open her eyes.

Tooth then stared at Bunny, smiling softly. He then realized what he had to do in the near future if he ever encountered this again. He sighed, rubbing a paw over his tired face.

North then stared behind. "I guess no snow globe then?" He asked. Bunny glared at her. "What? And make 'er scared stiffless even more?" He asked, raising one eye brow up.

North shrugged. "Just making suggestion. That way, ride can be much faster." He said.

* * *

After an hour, the temperature started to drop and Hana was already started to shiver. Not from the fear of heights, but lack of warm clothes on her. Her black sweater wasn't keeping her warm at all.

Jack noticed and nudged Bunny with his elbow. He then gestured the girl to Bunny. He then saw that she was shivering. "Oh, crikey. Ya must be freezin'." He said as he scooted closer to her.

She immediately latch onto his fur, her whole body shivering from the immediate temperature drop. Bunny sighed as he wrapped his arms around Hana. After what it seems like it was forever, they arrived at Santoff Clausen, North's workshop at the North Pole.

The sleigh soon came to a landing. Bunny helped Hana to stand up and help her off the sleigh and into the workshop. Hana then thought of something. "Wait...didn't my Uncle say something about North's helpers?" She asked herself quietly.

When she came inside, it...was filled with Yetis, making the toys.

"...I know that my uncle told me that the Yetis make the toys. How come the elves are not doing it?" She asked. North leaned his head down to hers and whispered into her ear. "We just let them believe that."

Hana then saw a group of elves playing with tools that they really shouldn't be messing with and making a toy that looked quite dangerously for a child to play with.

"Very nice...keep up good work." North said as he guided Hana away fromt he elves, the other Guardians following behind.

"I don't like it! Paint it red!" He said to one of the yetis.

"WOT DAH!?" The yeti replied, staring at all of the blue toys he just now painted, now face planting on the table; now knowing that he had to start all over again. Hana whispered to Jack.

"That poor Yeti." She said. Jack chuckled.

((A/N) I really did feel bad for that Yeti in the movie. ^^')

Soon, they made it to a dining room that was filled with food. Hana then stared at North. "Thank you for inviting me, North. It's really nice of you." She said. North laughed as he squeezed her shoulder slightly.

"It's what I do. I'm good with kids!" He said. Jack and Bunny glared at her.

"Name one kid that you are good with other than Jamie and Sophie... and...GO!" Jack challenged. North went to thinking. "Of course! there is...uhhh..."

Jack then made a buzzer noise. "Time's up!"

Bunny smirked. "Frostbite got ya stiff there, mate." He said as Hana sat down between him and Jack; Sandy just across from her. Hana then silently gestured to the three others. She then mouthed to him. 'Are they always like this?' She asked. Sandy nodded, lauging silently.

'They argue constantly. More like bickering buddies.' He signed. Hana laughed silently at that.

They were laughing and telling stories of their adventures during the dinner and for the first time, Hana knew...this felt right. It was like she had a new family all over again.

"...and Bunny was really mad at me after I left his Warren." Jack laughed. Hana stared at him slightly. "Hey, I'd be mad too if you froze me while you froze the egg gollems and forcing me to watch."

Bunny finally flew his arms up in the air. "FINALLY! Someone that understands me!" He said in frustration. Hana laughed at him. She then lets out a small yawn, but then covered it up.

North glances at the time. "It's getting late. We need to take Hana home." He said. Hana stared at him confused. "Wait...how are you going to get me there before my brother gets back?" She asked.

North smirked as he got out a Snow globe. Bunny shook his head. "Oh, no, mate. Sheila is in me care now. She took care of me, so I'm gonna return the favor." He said as he stood up, helping Hana to her feet.

With one tap, he made a tunnel. He then gestured Hana to get on his back. Hana nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her riding on his back as he adjusted his grip under her knees.

"Will I see you guys again?" She asked. North smiled. "Of course. You are welcome at Pole at anytime!" He said. Tooth flew next to her. "You'll see us again, sweetie. You just need rest for now, okay?" She asked. Hana nodded.

"Thank you for the dinner, North. I really had fun." She said. Bunny then hopped down into the hole and it soon disappeared.

Bunny ran really fast on all fours as Hana held onto Bunny with her arms around his furry neck. "Is this why you prefer this over North's sleigh?" She asked. Bunny smirked as he looked back.

"That an' he can go overboard every now and then." He said. Hana had to laugh at that. "I may not like it now, but I think I'll get use to heights." She said. Bunnymund stared at her, smiling softly.

"That's good ta hear." He said. After a good ten minutes, Bunny hopped out of the hole infront of Hana's house. He looks back to see that Hana fell fast asleep, her head resting against his shoulder.

He chuckled under his breath as he adjusted his grip on her and carried her upstairs to her room. As gently as he could, he slipped Hana to the bed and covered her up with a blanket.

He then saw a tear ran down her cheek, clenching to the blanket.

"...don't go...please don't leave me alone." She whispered in her sleep. She must be dreaming. He sighed as he sat down on a chair that was next to her bed, holding one of her hands in his and giving it a gentle sqeeze. He kept wondering why her parents and her brother are doing this to her.

Have they done this to her to most of her life. He's surprised that she didn't lose her sanity yet. But still...something was off. He then felt something under her wrist. So slowly, he turned her hand over and to see something that shocked him.

There was a scar on her wrist, almost healing. He then stared at the girl. Has she been cutting herself? He definetely needed answers from her, but not tonight.

For now, he's going to let her sleep and then ask her tomorrow.

* * *

**I know, I hate leaving you guys with these cliff hangers. **

**But I'm still trying to get the hang of this since I don't have alot of ROTG fanfictions, but I'm glad that you all enjoy it. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4, my peeps! **

**I know that you all are a little agitated with me for leaving you a cliff hanger like that in the last chapter, **

**Well. Most of the chapter fanfictions that I read mostly leave cliff hangers for me; making me guess of what is going to happen next. But for me...I like to make people guess of what I'm about to put up next. **

**Well, here it is. **

**Ch.4: Please Dont' Go**

* * *

Hana snuggled deeper into her the pillow and sighed in content. For once, she felt so comfortable right now. She can tell it was morning, but she really didn't feel like getting up at all.

"Oi. Ya gotta wake up."

Hana cracked one eye open to see Bunny sitting in a chair right next to her bed. She smiled to him. "Morning to you too, sunshine." She said as she sat up. Bunny just rolled his eyes.

"Just get ready." He said as he made his leave out of his room. Hana stared at him confused. He was acting...strange for some reason. Well, she's talking about the Easter Bunny. Of course he would act like that.

But still...something was off.

Hana took the covers off of her and got dressed. She was in a dark blue long sleeve shirt that matched her dark grey pants. Her black high knee boots matching her outfit. Hana sighed as she got her jacket and puts it on.

Hana came downstairs to find a note on the door.

_Hana_

_I have to work overtime tonight, so there are some leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry. If you don't feel like eating any of that, you can go out to eat. Make sure you lock the doors if you decide to do that. _

_Your brother, _

_Draco _

Hana sighed as she crumpled up the note and places it in the trash. She can feel her heart tearing up on the inside. It really hurts her to be all alone in this house.

She locked the front door of the house as she clenched to her backpack slightly. It was almost winter break and she don't have to deal with anyone in school no more for two weeks. As she walked, a familiar gaze was watching her. She smiled, knowing who it is.

As she made it to the school, the safe, familiar gaze was now gone. She sighed as she got to the school.

Meanwhile, Bunny stared at the school as he saw Hana walk inside the school; noticing how she was limping slightly. Bunny was now determined to figure out what Hana is doing to herself.

The scar that he saw on her wrist looked too new and fresh as if she was cutting herself. But why would she do that to herself?

Bunny was determined to find answers from her. With one tap from his foot, a hole appear and he disappeared into the hole and was now in his Warren. The small eggs were squeaking with joy for their master's return.

He smiled at them, even at the egg gollems as they put a happy face for him. He nods at them and made his way to his home and into a secret room where he can test out new paints he made for some of his googies.

He then pulled out a jar of some green goo. He nodded to himself and puts it in a bag and darted off once more. He then turned to his egg gollems. "...make sure that no one comes in 'ere." He ordered.

The egg gollems then put their angry faces on, now on guard duty from their master's order. Bunny smirked as he darted off into the tunnels and out in the woods that was near the high school.

He then waited for the school to end. His eye started to droop as he sat down and leaned his back and the back of his head against the tree. A little rest wouldn't hurt him.

~Few Hours Later~

Bunny slowly opened his eyes when his ears flickered slightly to hear some teenagers laughing. He looks up to see that it that it was late in the evening and the kids were being released from school.

But something was off...

There were no sign of Hana. Where is she? So, he waited for a few more moments, waiting for Hana to be presence.

But Hana was no where to be seen. All of the kids were out of the school and Hana was not out.

He knew that the doors were unlocked from the school, so he walks inside of it. No one could see him, heck, not even the cameras would see him because the adults don't really believe in him.

Did Hana have to stay behind to work on something?

No, she would tell him if she had to. He then heard something that made his heart fill with guilt.

It was crying.

He darted off to find a door of a single bathroom in this school. He pressed his ear against the door to hear something. He can hear crying from a familiar girl. He sighed. "Sheila? You in there?" He asked.

The crying was still continuing. He place his paw on the door, only to find it unlocked and he slowly opened it. The next thing he saw made his heart drop to his stomach.

Hana was curled up in a corner, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried. But what made his heart drop was the blood and cuts that were all over her arms. They were very deep cuts as a bloody razor was on the ground, laying right next to a small pool of blood. She was very pale and was shaking furiously and she was crying. He noticed how the scratches was spelled to something.

'NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU'

Bunny knelt down next to her as he slowly place a paw on the top of her head. She flinched when he touched her, making him pull his paw back.

"Hey, it's me...Bunny...yer gonna be fine." He assured her, trying to get closer to her. Hana hugged her knees tighter to her as she cried to herself and her shaking had increased. She then felt herself being pulled into a furry warm embrace, her face pressed against soft velvety fur.

She shakily clenched to the fur as she cried into his chest. "Shhhh...it's gonna be okay." He whispered. With gentle movements, he place both arms around and under Hana as he gently lifted her up from the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey...I got ya...I got ya..." He whispered, adjusting his grip on Hana. With a tap on the ground, he made a hole and jumped down. It was raining when he hopped out of the hole to be infront of Hana's house.

Hana refused to pull away from Bunny as he walked inside the house. She wanted someone there for her. She was tired of being alone. She couldn't keep going...

She felt herself being put down on the bed and someone sitting on the edge of the bed. "...ya mind tellin' me why yer cuttin' yerself?" He asked. Hana looks down guilty, the tears still falling. She then heard a long sighed.

"Hana...I want ta help you, but I can't do anythin if ya won't tell me why. Other than that, I can't help you." He said. Hana found herself shaking again, tears falling down her cheeks.

"...I'm tired...I'm tired of being all alone. I've...been alone for most...of my life when m-my uncle and aunt died. M-My parents...they-they were never there for me...not even...n-not even m-my brother. I-I was force...t-t-to face my fears...alone. I just want them to be here! I'm tired of being in this house by myself! It means there's no life...n-no love or anything...I just...I just..." She then buried her face into her hands, sobbing of being alone and broken hearted from what her parents and what her brother is doing to her.

Bunny stared at her shocked. She was going through this...and yet she still tries to keep going, even if she tried to end her normal life? He sighed as he gathered the girl into his furry arms, giving her a comforting embrace.

She immediately latched onto his fur as she buried her face into the crook of his furry neck. He can feel the tears soaking into his fur as he closed his eyes painfully, his ears folded backed.

"Shhh..." He whispered, rubbing her back soothingly and so often stroking her silky black held onto him tightly as she buried her face into his soft fur. He nuzzled the top of her head with his damp pink nose.

After an almost an hour, he heard the crying tone down. He gently pull away so that he can stare at her. She looks down guilty, thinking that this was uncomfortable for Bunny.

"Hey, let me see those eyes of yers.." He said, placing a paw on her cheek. She gently looks up, staring at his bright green eyes. He smiled sadly as he stroked her cheek. "...it's gonna be alright. Ya got the Guardian of Hope with ya." He said softly to her. She was confused. She thougth he was going to yell at her, call her something for doing something that would cost her life.

He then sighed sadly as he stared at the deep scratches on her arms. "Alright. Let's get these wrapped up, huh?" He said as he brought out some bandages and the green goo that was in a jar. Hana stared at it worriedly.

"Uhhh...what is that?" She asked. Bunny glances at her, then at the jar. "Don't worry. It's medicine that I've worked on fer awhile...suppose ta help fade the scars on yer arms. Suppose ta take a week 'r two, but when it's done...it'll be like no blade ever cutted ya." He said as he place the green goop on her arms with a rag.

Hana felt the tears rolling down her cheeks once more when he finished wrapping the bandages on her arm. He then stared at her, his eyes filled with worry in them. "...how long?"

Hana stared at him confused. He sighed again.

"...how long were ya doin' this to yerself?" He asked again. She looks down guilty, the tears were falling down her cheeks still. "F-For awhile...f-f-for a f-f-" He then place both paws on her shoulders. "Hana, ya need ta breathe. Yer not in trouble or anythin'...I just tryin' ta fix ya..." He said.

Thanks to North and the others, he now knew how to calm and comfort a child and it was somewhat working for him. She was still shaking and she tried calm her breathing, but really wasn't working.

"Sheila, breathe with me. In and out...in and out." She was now following the rhythm of his breathing and she started to calm down. "Now, then...how long...I won't yell at ya or anythin'...I promise. I just want ta help you through this, okay? I just need ta know, Sheila." He said again.

"...ever since my uncle and aunt died..."

She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for something to happen as she held her breath for something to happen.

But instead...she felt furry arms wrapped tight around her. He was actually shaking. She had really lost all hope in her from what her parents and what her brother are doing to her now. This shouldn't happen to her...not like this.

She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his fur, shaking every sob she choked. "I-I'm sorry, Bunny! I'm so sorry..." She sobbed into his fur. He shook his head and held her tighter to him.

"...no, I'm tha one who's sorry. I wasn't there fo' ya when Jamie 'n Sophie died and yer by yourself. I made ya lost hope...but I'm gonna give ya hope again...'n that's a promise I'm makin' now. Yer not gonna be alone...not anymore." He whispered to her ear, making her stilled in his furry embrace. She listen to the Pooka's words and found herself shaking again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder as he held her just as tight as she did. She was a scared child and she shouldn't be scared no more.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled back so he can stare at her. "...get some rest. Ya need it." He said. Hana laid down as he covered her up with the blankets up to her shoulders.

"...please don't go..." She said. Bunny smiled warmly at her, holding her hand in one of his paws and giving it a gentle squeeze. "...I promise not ta leave." He said. Hana smiled sadly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

He smiled sadly as he stared at the girl who was now fast asleep. She looks normal when she's not constantly on her guard now. He sighed again as he thought about the other Guardians. How should he tell them? About Hana cutting herself ever since Jamie and Sophie had died?

He will tell them, but not now. Hana needed him...she needed Hope...a Guardian.

He then done something he usually never does. With gentle movements, he slipped himself on the bed and laid down on his side next to Hana. He stroked Hana's hair and slowly closed his eyes.

Later that night, he cracked one eye open to see Hana glancing around worriedly, sitting up as she shook slightly. She probably had a nightmare. He sat up slightly and pulled Hana down with him.

Her head was resting on his chest, hearing the gentle beat of his heart. He stroked the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist. He can feel the tears landing on his chest.

He can now hear the gentle breathing from the frighten girl. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes as well as he went to sleep.

* * *

His ears flickered slightly from some laughter. A laugh that was far too familiar to him. He cracked one eye open to see a familiar white haired boy with a grin on his face.

"What do ya want?" He asked, already agitatted with Jack Frost being here. Jack smirked again. "Oh, nothing. Just didn't realize how comfty you can get with your believers." He said.

Bunny was confused, but the felt something shifting on his chest. He looks down to see Hana all snuggled up on his chest, her hands resting on his shoulders as her head was resting on his chest.

He glances at Hana, then at Jack. He still had that smirk on his face. "Well? Are you going to confess, Cotton Tail?" He asked. Bunny glared at him, and shifted slightly so that he was sitting up.

"Let get things straight, ya bloody show pony. One, I don't do this fer anyone. Two, she needed me and three, she had lost all hope in her when her an' I had ta restore it befo' she costs her life!" He hissed.

Jack held his hands up in defense. "Easy, Kangaroo. I didnt kno- wait...what do you mean 'cost her life'?" He asked. Bunny had his ears low, his eyes filled with sorry as he held the girl close to him.

"...she was cuttin' 'erself since Sophie 'n Jamie died. I found 'er like this when she was in school. Deep cuts on 'er arms an' nearly bleedin' ta death." He whispered as he rubbed the girl's back soothingly. Jack stared at her shocked. "You mean...if you didn't found her on time...she would've...?" He didn't finish the sentence as Bunny had his head low in grief, his ears pressed against his head as he nodded sadly.

"...but I got there 'n time. She just broke down when I found 'er. Took her home an' wrapped up the injuries." He said. Jack stared at the girl as she snuggled into Bunny's furry chest.

Jack sighed. "...do you think we should tell North and the others about this?" He asked. Bunny glances at the girl who had shivered and unconciously wrapped her arms around his chest.

"No...not yet. I'll tell 'em soon, just not yet." He said. Jack nodded, considering both Hana and Bunny's choice in this. "Well, I gotta go. Just came to check on you since you didn't show up for the Guardian meeting." He said.

And with that, he flew out of the window and back to the Pole, leaving Bunny alone with the scared girl.

Hana's eyes started to flutter open slightly. Bunny glances at the girl. "You awake, Sheila?" He asked. Hana moved his head up to see Bunny's bright green eyes. Her eyes were still stinging from all of that crying. He smiled sadly.

"...mornin', Sheila." He said softly. Hana smiled sadly and pushed herself off of Bunny's chest. She then stared at her bandaged arms and had a sad look on her face. Bunny nudged her softly.

"Hey now, no need ta cry. Yer in the hands of tha Easter Bunny." He said, a smirk on his face that made Hana laughed slightly. He then started to unwrap the bandages.

"I'm suppose ta rewrap new bandages on ya once a day 'til yer all betta', okay?" He asked as he place the green goop on her arms again with a rag. She nodded as he started to rewrap the bandages.

"Bunny?" She suddenly asked. Bunnymund glances up to stare at her. "Yeah?"

He then felt arms wrapped around his neck, her face buried into his shoulder. "...thank you." She whispered. He smiled sadly as he rubbed her back soothingly in big circles.

"...no problem, Sheila." He said as she pulled away; her eyes glowing with hapiness, a sad smile on her face. He never realized how her eyes shined like that before.

He helped her out of bed and took her outside. There were no cars in the driveway. She had a sad look on her face.

She then felt herself being lifted up in someone's arms. She saw that she was on Bunny's back. He stared at her with a sad smile on his face as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

He then was at a field of some sort, the snow and frost sparkling in some way. Hana glances at Bunny as he puts her down. She then stared at Bunny. "...you know, people are going to be wondering why I'm here by myself and talking to something when I'm by myself." She said, a smirk on her face. He chuckled.

"Well...I don' really see no one, so consider yerself lucky." He said. Hana laughed. Bunny smirked, but then found some snow in his face. Hana smirked as she had a snowball in her hands.

Bunny smirked. "Oh, it's gonna be like that, huh?" He asked, gathering snow in his furry paws. "Well, show me what ya got!" He challenged. Hana laughed as she threw another snowball.

It soon started to turn into a war of snowballs in the forest as Hana hid herself behind a tree; away from the firing arms of the Easter Bunny. She was panting slightly.

She then saw her target as Bunny was under a tree. She then threw a snowball, but missed Bunny. He was confused, but then looks up to see a bunch of snow on the branches.

He then found himself buried in snow. After a minute, he popped his head out of the snow, shaking the snow off of him as he saw Hana laughing really hard.

(A/N: This is how I win in every snowball fight, my peeps. Just get your enemy under a tree and then hit the branches to make an avalanche. It works everytime)

He smirrked as he grabbed her by the hand and made her fall into the pile of snow.

She yelped from sudden cold and laughed while Bunny chuckled. "Ya know...you should smile more often." He said as he pushed the hair away from her eyes. She smiled sadly as she sat up.

He then glances around, now noticing something. "Hey, you've seen me sash around?" He asked. Hana then realized that his sash was missing. She glances around. She then looks up.

"Found it." She said. Bunny looks up to see that it was stuck in the tree on the branches. The branches were too high to grab or to climb up. He then saw a flash of blue and white zip by them. Bunny was going to get Jack at this...but not now. He then glances at Hana. "Hey, think you can get on me shoulders and get my sash down?" He asked as he crouched down.

Hana glances at him worriedly, but then nodded as she got on his shoulders. He stood up and Hana was near the sash now. Slowly she tried to reach for it and it was almost in her grasp.

She grabbed it. "I got it." She said. Bunny glances up and smiled as he stared at Hana, a smile on his face. He then felt hands resting on his head, just between his ears.

"...thank you, Bunny." She whispered. He smiled as he helped her down from his shoulders and ruffled the top of her head. "...no problem." He said as he stared at her and walked out of the forest with Hana by his side.

As they made it to the home, Hana was nearly falling asleep. Bunny chuckled silently under his breath. "Alrigh', come 'ere, ya lil' ankle bita..." He said as he gathered the girl in his arms and lifted her up.

She was resting her head against his shoulder as she fell asleep. He carried her upstairs to her room and gently laid her down on the bed. Just then, the phone started to ring. He then heard the voice mail go off.

"Sorry, the Tsushiyota's are not here right now. Leave a message." Then it beeped.

"Hana? It's dad. Listen, I know I promise that we would be home before Christmas, but something has happened and well...me and your mom won't be home for the holidays. Your brother is with us to help and he won't be here either. I know I promise that we'd be home, but we need to do this job. Me and your mom will make it up to you. I promise. I love you with all of my heart. I'll see you in a few weeks, sweetie."

Bunny's eyes went wide with shock. They won't be home for the holidays? Leaving this girl by herself during Christmas? He then heard something. He turned his head to see Hana wide awake, her eyes wide with shock as well.

"...you heard?" He asked. Hana nodded, feeling tears.

"H..He promised...they promised to be here by Christmas..." She shook violently. Bunny held her in his furry arms. She cried into his chest; shuddering every sob she choked. Bunny was also shaking, but it was from rage.

They should be concern about their daughter and not about their job as a traveling agents. He stared at the girl who was sobbing into his fur. It was Christmas for crying out loud and her family won't be here for her?

He was now wondering. Was she suffereing from Reactive Attachment Disorder? He heard about those type of children who didn't have physical and mental care as a child from their siblings or parents. They would mostly drive themselves to suicide and kill themselves because of that.

"Hey, listen...yer not goin' ta be alone this Christmas..alright? Yer gonna have Christmas with me an' the Guardians. North won't mind if ya come to tha Christmas Party with us." He said. Hana shook violently. Hana then stared at him, tears evidence in her eyes as the tears flow down her cheek. He sighed as he held the girl close again; one had resting on the back of her head while the other was on her back.

Hana kept her face buried into the crook of his neck. "...it's a promise, Sheila." He vowed.

He will watch over this girl. He won't let anything happen to her.

* * *

**Reactive Attachment Disorder is real problem and it actually happens to children all the time around the world. **

**But Bunny was really nice in this chapter, wasn't he? So, the Winter Break will start in the next chapter and then it will be the Christmas Party. This was all tough for Hana, but Bunny knew how to make her feel better. **

**Well, until next chapter, **

**BlackDragon157**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 his now here! **

**In the last chapter, I gave you too much angst/hurt/comfort fluff in the last chapter, my deepest apologize. **

**Well, this chapter is when the Christmas Party and when Winter Break starts for Hana. **

**Also note, I had change the summary of the story because I added something juicy in there and it might work. But don't worry, Pitch is in this story...well...he's in all of the fanfiction stories.**

**Here we go, my peeps! **

**Ch.5 Beautiful Christmas**

* * *

The bell ringed as everyone in the school ran out of the building, now free for two weeks of Winter Break.

Hana walked out of the school, a sad look on her face. She can hear whisperings from the other teenagers.

"I heard that Hana's alone for this Christmas."

"Her parents and her brother not going to be there?"

"Think she'll do a 'Home Alone' thing if robbers come?"

Hana clenched her eyes tightly, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried not to choke a sob. As she was in the forest, she managed to find her backpack that was filled with clothes.

She managed to call her parents to tell them that she would be staying with some friends for Christmas and they were fine with it. She sighed as she waited for her ride to come.

Sleigh bells were then ringing by her ear. She smiled as she looks up to see the sleigh and North. As soon as it came to a landing, she saw only North in the sleigh. He smiled as he gestured her to hop into the sleigh. She smiled as she sat up front with North.

"Thanks again for doing this, North." She said. North laughed as he stared ahead. "It's no biggie. Now then, off to the Pole!" With a flick of the reins, the reindeers took off and they were soon in the sky.

It was a silent ride for the both of them for a bit. She stared at North slightly. "Did...Bunny tell you about my parents?" She asked. North sighed as he gently gave her a soft squeeze on the shoulder.

"Yes. He did. Usually, I never seen Bunny this protective." He said as he flicked the reins again. Hana stared at him surprise. "R-Really?" She asked. North smiled warmly at her. "Of course. His center is hope and he wants to give you hope again. He saw that you lost all hope when your parents and brother left you alone. Bunny can be hot tempered, yes...but he has good heart in him. He's a good friend and is loyal to fault." He said as he stared at her.

Hana was shocked. She then looks down guilty. "...guess I made things difficult for him, huh?" She asked softly. North laughed heartily, making Hana stare at him confused.

"Bunny told me that you are no trouble at all. He will do anything to make you happy." He said. Hana smiled at that. Bunny was very protective of her ever since she had rescued him in that forest.

The temperature soon started to drop down as they were near the North Pole. She shivered slightly, but managed to put on her coat and the grey scarf around her.

Soon, the North Pole came to a view as the sleigh started to land softly. North was the first to get off, then helping Hana off of the sleigh since it was really slippery.

"...th-thanks, North." She said. North smile and nodded as he guided Hana to the center of the shop. As they walked in, she saw Jack talking to Bunny. Bunny looks up to see Hana with North as she took off her coat, wearing a white long sleeve sweater.

Hana smiled as Bunny walks up to her. He was a little surprise when she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "...thank you..." She whispered. He smiled sadly, remembering what she had meant.

* * *

"Alright, Sheila...yer ready?" He asked. Hana nodded.

It was the final day and Hana was really nervous about Bunny unwrapping the bandages around her arms. Hana gulped slightly and nodded slightly. Bunny smiled softly. "It's gonna be okay, Hana. The medicine that I've gave ya will help yer scars 'n scratches on you." He said.

Hana sighed to calm herself. "...okay, I'm ready." She said.

Bunny smiled and nodded and started to unwrap the bandages. Hana was really nervous as she tries to calm herself while Bunny unwrapped them. After what seems like hours, the bandages were off.

Her skin was healthy shade of peachy ivory. It was like a blade has never cutted her or penetrated her skin.

Tears were falling down her cheeks. Bunny smiled as he stare at her. "...Told ya it would work." He said, smiling softly. He wasn't surprised when Hana wrapped her arms around his neck; her face buried into his shoulder.

"...thank you, Bunny...th-thank you." She choked, sobbing into his shoulders. He smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, hey...it's okay, no need ta thank me."

Hana shook her head, tightening the hug. He sighed as he rubbed her back soothingly. After a minute of recomposing herself, she pulled away from the embrace.

"Oh, I talked ta North about you 'n yer family and he said he'll be happy to look after ya while yer parents are away. Yer stayin' with me an' the Guardians fer winter break. I promised yer not gonna be alone this Christmas."

Hana smiled sadly as she nodded. "Yer gonna be okay, now. I promise." He said. Hana nodded once more. "I just...never been this happy before." She said as she looks away.

She heard him chuckled slightly, making her look at him. "Tell ya what, when this winter break blows over, how 'bout you help me with Easter this year? Consider it as one of the Christmas present from me." He said as he jabbed a thumb to himself.

Hana stared at him shocked. "Really? You'll let me help you prepare Easter this year?" She asked, trying to see if she misunderstood him. He smirked. "Of course. I saw how much effort ya put in yer drawings and with yer help, we'll make the best Easter tha lil' ankle bita's will ever had." He said. Hana smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more.

"Oh, thank you, Bunny! Thank you so much." She said. He smiled, glad that she liked her early Christmas gift. "No problem, Sheila. But ya have ta wait fer the rest of yer presents 'till Christmas." He said.

Hana smiled. "Don't worry. I'm good at being patient." She said. Bunny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what Frostbite said, but a few days later..." Hana laughed at that, including Bunny.

* * *

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I keep tellin' ya, Sheila...ya don't need ta thank me." He said as he patted her back gently.

Hana managed to pull away as she glances at the others. "Say, Jack. Why don't you show Hana the shop?" North suddenly asked. Jack smirked as he held his hand out to Hana.

She blushed slightly, not use to getting this type of treatment. Bunny nudged her forward, telling her it's okay. She nodded and place her hand in Jack's. "Don't worry, it'll be fun." He said.

As the two made their way, she was astonished. "Wow, this place is amazing." She gasped slightly. Jack smirked. "Yeah, I tried so many years to bust in to get a look before I became a Guardian." He said.

Hana stared at him shocked. "Wait, what do you mean 'bust' in?!" She asked. Jack laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I never got pass the Yetis." He said. One of the yetis glared at him, mumbling at him.

"Oh, hey Phil." He said while smirking.

Hana laughed nervously. "Made a reputation of yourself here, huh?" She asked. Jack shrugged sheepishly, a smirk on his face. "Well, you could say that." He said. Hana laughed again. "You are unbelievable sometimes, Jack." She said. Jack then flew infront of her, his smirk still there.

"Unbelievable to have a crush on me?" He asked. Hana rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully. "Not in your dreams, Snow Cone." She said while chuckling. Jack snapped a finger.

"Oh, dang. Worth a shot...oh, well." He said. Hana laughed. "Like I said, you are unbelievable..." She said.

"Sheila...he's always unbelievable."

Hana jumped slightly. She turned to see Bunny with his arms crossed against his chest. She glared at him slightly. "Jeez, Bunny. Way to give me a heart attack!" She said, placing her hand on her chest.

He held his hands up defensively. "Sorry. Well, I just got done ta talkin' ta North. He said you can sleep at the Warren with me, knowing that you won't be use to tha cold climates." He said.

Hana raised one eye brow up. "Well, we are at the North Pole." She said. Bunny smirked. "Alright, let's get goin'." He said as he lowered himself. Hana kept hesitating, but she got on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck from behind as he gripped his hands under her knees.

With the tap of his foot, he opened a hole. He then glances at Jack and nodded. "See ya at tha Christmas Party." He said. And with that, he jumped down into the hole with Hana on his back.

After a few minutes, they were at the Warren. Hana was amazed from the view as Bunny lowered himself so that Hana could get off. She took a few steps forward, looking at the view of the Warren.

"...Aunt Sophie is right...this place is beautiful." She said in awe. Bunny chuckled as he ruffled the top of her head. "Yeh, yer Aunt loved visitin' tha place all of the time to keep me company." He said. Hana smiled at him.

"Well, it's gettin' late. Why don't we get ya ta bed?" He said as he realized that the sun had disappeared hours ago. As he lead her inside of his home, he found her a guest room in case one of the Guardians will visit him.

"If ya need anythin', just come find me, 'kay?" He asked. Hana nodded. He smiled as he ruffled the top of her head. "Alrighty then. Night, Sheila." He said as he left the room.

"Night, Bunny!" She called back. She then managed to change into her night gown and climbed into the bed. The full moon was shining down at her as she snuggled into the blankets.

~Around Midnight~

Bunny was fast asleep, his ears flat against his head as the blanket covered the upper half of his body. He sighed in contempt as he snuggled into his bed slightly; already comfortable.

**knock**

One of his ears flickered slightly from the sound. He cracked one of his tired eyes open, glancing at the door.

**knock**

He sat up, groaning as he stretched his sore limbs. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he rubbed a paw across his tired face. He stood up as he heard the knocks continuing. "Hold on, I'm comin'." He yawned. When he opened the door, he was a little surprised to see Hana standing there, shaking slightly as he saw some tears falling, even if she was hiding her face from him with her hair.

"Sheila? Sheila, did ya have a bad dream?" He asked, kneeling down so he can look at her. She hesitated, but then nodded. He sighed sadly, knowing that it will take a long time for her to regain hope again.

"Alright, you can stay with me for the night. Okay?" He asked. Hana nodded as she was still trembling when Bunny wrapped a furry arm around her shoulder and leading her inside his room.

He laid down on his bed and managed to let Hana lay down next to him. She hesitated to get closer to him. He stared at her and sighed as he wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close so that her head was resting on his chest.

He rubbed her shoulder soothingly as he can feel the tears landing on his furry chest. "Shhh...it's alright..." He whispered as she held him tightly with her arms around his chest.

He heard the sobbing tuned down a bit. He stared at the girl who had her face buried into the crook of his furry neck. "B-Bunny?" He stared down at her. "...yeah?"

She then stared at him, her eyes glowing slightly in the moonlight. "...thank you." She whispered.

He smiled softly as he held her closer. "...yer welcome." He whispered. He then heard the soft snoring from the teenage girl. He sighed as he closed his eyes once more, falling asleep.

After a few weeks, Bunny has been teaching Hana about magic and potions if she ever encountered something and he won't be there on time to help her. For a whole day, she was working on something and refused to tell Bunny what it was. Well, he really couldn't blame her about that. She needed time to adjust and trust others.

It was then the night of the Christmas Party. Bunny sighed as he waited for Hana. "Hey, Hana! Are ya ready yet!?" He asked. The party will be starting soon. He was then surprised of Hana's appearance.

She was wearing a purple short sleeve blouse that matched her black slacks and black flat shoes that had a heart buckle on the top. Her hair was flat and yet shining and silky. She saw that Bunny was staring and she blushed slightly.

He smiled softly at her. "Ya know...ya gotta wear short sleeves now and then." He said. Hana blushed deepen slightly. "Th-Thank you..." She said. Bunny then picked her up, carrying her bridal style. "We're gonna use a snow globe, 'kay?" He asked. Hana nodded. She knew that some will feel dizzy after using a snow globe.

Bunny then whispered 'Santoff Clausen' and then threw it, making a portal appear. She buried her face into his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck. He held her close and jumped through the portal.

Bunny stumbled slightly, but managed to keep his balance as he stared around. All of the decorations were up and so was the tree as the others were finishing the touches on the tree. Tooth saw Hana and Bunny, smiling softly at them.

"Guys, you made it on time. We're about to put the star on top." She said as Bunny place Hana down gently. Tooth manage to place the silver star in Hana's hands. "Sorry, sweetie. Youngest has to put it on the top of the tree." She said.

Hana stared at the tree and gulped. "Can...someone help me? I don't have powers like you guys do." She laughed nervously. Jack smirked as he lifted her up so that she can place the star on the top of the tree.

"North is asleep, so he won't be up for a few hours." Jack said as he place Hana down so that her feet was flat on the floor.

But for some reason, North came in with a smile on his face. Jack smirked. "Whoops. Guess I was wrong." He said, making Hana laugh slightly. "Hana. Glad that you can make it." He said.

Hana smiled, a slight blush on her face.

It soon came to presents. Jack, Bunny and North like to do some joke presents they usually do for each other. Like what Bunny got for North. It was a home made basket, but it written 'Easter is more important than Christmas, mate.' Jack gave Bunny a snowball to the face, which was every year and Bunny was use to it. North gives Jack shoes every year, making the winter spirit laugh.

Tooth then gave Hana her gift. It was a small bag that had a smaller version of a stuff animal of one of her workers. "In case if you get lonely, you can talk to me through it." She said. Hana smiled.

"Thanks, Tooth." She said. Sandy gave Hana a bag of his dream sand in case she gets nightmares. Jack was a snowflake that will never melt and it helps communicate with him just like Tooth's present. North gave her a bracelet of the snow globe. It was one of his first one he ever made and he tested it before he gave it to her on Christmas.

It was soon came to Bunny. He smiled softly as he got out a small box. "...this once use ta belong to me mother...and I think it's time it found a new owner." He said as he place it in her hands. She opened it to see a small locket. She stared at Bunny surprised, then stared at the locket. She opened the locket to find a picture of Bunny himself and the other picture had him and the Guardians.

She smiled at Bunny softly, giving him a embrace with her arms around his neck. "...I love it, Bunny...thank you." She said. Bunny smirked as he returned the embrace.

Then it was Hana's turn as she handed out her gifts. Jack was given a snowflake necklace like hers, but it had a deep shine to it. "Bunny was teaching me magic and I managed to make something for you. When you wear it, you won't feel weak when the summer heat comes. You'll be immune to the heat." She said. Jack smirked, ruffling the top of her head.

"Thanks, kiddo." He said. She gave Tooth an amethyst necklace that had some carvings of tooths and her fairies in them. Tooth smiled as she hugged Hana. "Oh, I love it! Thank you!" She said. She gave Sandy a sand art picture that had him giving dreams to the children around the world. He smiled as he images of sand hearts above his head, saying that he loved it. She gave North a new carving tools. He stared at her.

"I saw your other ones a little rusty and everything and I thought that you would like a new pair of ones." She said. North smiled as he gave her a soft hug, which she returned, saying thank you for the gift. It was then Bunny's turn.

"Yours...was a little difficult, but I hope that you like it." She said as she gave him a box. He was confused of why she thought that he wouldn't like it. He opened it and his eyes were wide with shock.

It was a boomerang.

It was beautifully carved and had so much details in it as it had a few small gems on it, emerald, sapphire, a moonstone, and a topaz . The carvings were swirls and what was shape as an egg with details on it and a flower that said 'hope' by the side of the carved flower. He turned it over to see carved writings on it.

_To my best friend, Bunny. _

_Thank you for always being there for me _

_Your best friend, Hana _

Bunny smiled sadly as a single tear ran down his furry cheek. She had worked so hard on this and she thought he wouldn't like it? He stroked it softly and then stared at Hana. She suddenly felt herself being pulled into an embrace, arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"...I love it. I'll take good care of it." He said, tightening the embrace slightly. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his chest; returning the embrace. "I'm glad that you love it." She said, her head resting on his shoulder.

He suddenly felt Hana slump against him. He chuckled. "You sleepy, Sheila?" He asked. Hana nodded slightly, snuggling into his fur. He chuckled under his breath, lifting her up in his arms.

North managed to get her gifts in a small bag and gives it to Bunny. He nodded in appreciation as he tapped the ground with his foot, making a hole appear. He hopped down with Hana sleeping in his arms.

As he made it into his Warren, Hana was still sound asleep, her forehead resting on the crook of his neck. He was about to place Hana on her bed, but then stopped. He sighed as he carried her to his room, laying her gently down on the bed.

He then laid down next to her. He sighed as he felt Hana scooting closer, her head resting on his furry shoulder; her fingers unconsciously caressing his fur on his chest. He resist the urge to thump his foot against the mattress.

He closed his eyes and sighed, holding Hana close.

Bunny never realized that someone was watching him in the deep of the shadows.

* * *

**Like I said, I had a reason to change the summary of the story. **

**Something came to my mind and I want to spice it up a little **

**Thank you all that are supporting me in this fanfiction story. **

**I will update the next chapter very soon.**

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 is here! **

**You know when I said that I'm adding something spicy in this story, it is in this chapter. **

**I have made something that might throw some of you off, but there is explanations in this chapter **

**Well, here we go, my peeps! **

**Ch.6 Going through Sides**

* * *

Hana sighed as she left the note near Bunny's door; telling him that she will be back later this evening so she can go do some errands for her school for next semester.

She whispered Burgess Forest from the snow globe bracelet that North have given her. When she stepped out, she was near town. She sighed as she went inside a store to get some pencils and some note book pages for school for the coming semester.

She then came up to the counter at the cashier, who was Danny. "Hey, Hana! How as your Christmas?" He asked. Hana smiled sadly as he scanned the items. "...my parents weren't home, but I went to some friends to celebrate." Hana said. Danny smiled.

"That's good to hear. Have I met them before?" He asked. Hana shook her head. "No...they are...new to Burgess. They just move into town before we were left onto Winter Break and I showed them around. They really are great guys when you get to know them." Hana said.

Danny laughed. "That's what you are like, Hana. Trying to be kind to those around you. Lucifer doesn't know what he's missing. How can he mistreat a sweet, kind girl like you?" He asked.

Hana smiled gently. "...thanks, Danny." Hana said as he handed her a bag of her items.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, you know where I am." He said. Hana smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you at school, then." Hana said as she made her way to the door.

She sighed as she walked towards the woods. She was walking through as the snow crunches under her feet. She sighed as she felt the cold breeze flowing through her hair.

"...Hey, Wind. Jack told me a whole lot about you. It's great to see that you're happy with me around as well." Hana said. The wind then flow through her hair in a gentle way, greeting her. Hana smiled in bliss, feeling the wind flow through her.

She then felt a unfamiliar gaze watching her.

Hana glances around nervously, now actually scared. She then clenched to the snowflake necklace she got from Jack. "...Jack, you there?" She asked in a shaky voice.

_"Hana? You okay?"_ Jack asked through the necklace. Hana glances around. "...there's something wrong. I just don't know what." Hana said again. She was now scared, the place soon turning to dark.

_"Hana, I need you to calm down. Where are you so I can pick you up?"_ He asked. Hana glances around, trying to figure out her surrounding. "I-Its the forest in Burgess. I'm near the old willow tree at the middle." Hana said.

It was silence for a quick second. _"Okay, I'm at Russia now. I'll be there as soon as I can. Try to stay at that spot if you can, alright?"_ Jack asked. Hana sighed as she sat down at the tree.

"Okay, Jack." Hana said as she clenched to the coat around her.

The gaze was still there. Hana was gasping slightly, scared of what's watching her.

Just then, she saw someone come out of the shadows. This man wasn't familiar to her.

He had black hair that fell down to his shoulders. His redish black cloak wrapped around him as he held a staff in his hands. A black snake was curled around his shoulders, it's crimson red eyes glaring though her. The man's dark blue eyes glare through her as well. He then smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the girl that rescued the Easter Bunny?" He asked, his voice deep and dark that made Hana had chills down her spine. Hana clenched to the snowflake necklace and the locket she was given from Bunny. "Who...who are you?" She asked.

The man smirked. "My name...is Jester. The spirit and bringer of Fall." He said as he made a bow. Hana gulped as she felt her back pressed against the Willow Tree. He then smirked.

"Well, it use to be Lorisa's job, but she had an...'unfortunate' accident. So, I'm taking her job for now on." He said. Hana can tell that this man was evil. "...what do you want?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I can sense your fear, child. Me and my adoring companion, Fandaro." He said as the snake curled around him again, hissing. Hana then realized something.

"...it was you..."

He glances at her, her eyes wide with shock and horror.

"...it was you that attacked Bunny. Not Pitch!" He said. Hana knew that Pitch was still too weak to move after the battle, so it couldn't be him! He smirked and chuckled. "Smart girl. Yes, that wretched rabbit was in my way and well...I had to think of someone for him to blame. I can transform to what I please since I was once a sorcerer in my previous life." He said as he pulled out a sword, stroking it.

Hana had to tell the Guardians what happened. The sword then was pinned next to her head in the Willow tree, Jester's face near hers. "You know...I love the smell of fear from a innocent girl like yourself...it gives me..." He then held part of her silky black hair between his fingers.

"...excitement." He whispered into her ear.

She shoved the man away from her, already scared. She then felt her not breathing anymore.

Fandoro was constricting her, cutting off her oxygen. He chuckled. "Now, now...no need for foul manners." He said as he was near the girl's face once more. Hana felt her ribs cracking from the snake's constricting strength. She started to cough up blood.

"I can make this all stop...all of the suffering, the pain...all it take is one little word." He said. Hana glared at her. "...leave me be, spirit!" She gasped, feeling herself blacking out as dark spots were now in her vision.

He chuckled. "...I knew you would say that." He said. He then glances at Fandoro, who bit into her shoulder. She whimpered in pain. He chuckled. "No worries...Fandoro isn't poisonous. He just injected you with some sleeping liquid. You'll fall fast asleep in endless nightmares until the one can cure you, which is unlikely impossible." He said.

Hana kicked him in the knee. He fell down, groaning at the pain of his knee. The snake then hissed and whipped her back with his tail, leaving a huge sash mark on her back that started to bleed profoundously.

"...I should kill you on the spot. No one will notice that you are gone." He said as the sword was pinned to her throat.

She then heard neighing and snorting.

Jester and Hana saw nightmares circling them, their yellow eyes glaring at them. One managed to cut through the snake, making it let go of Hana. Hana dropped to her knees, coughing the blood.

One of the mares stood next to her, snorting at Jester as he backed away. He smirked.

"It seems that the Nightmare King is eying you for now." He said. Hana glanced at the nightmare. Pitch...was watching her? The mare was snorting and neighing, stomping it's hooves on the snowy ground.

"...I'll let you go for now, consider this as a warning to the Guardians of what I'll do." He said as the snake curled around him once more. He soon disappeared. Hana was still gasping as her ribs were in pain, including the large gash on her back.

The nightmare then laid down so that it's belly was touching the ground, it's legs curled up. Hana realized what it wants her to do. Jack said that he would come, but...what choice she would have? She was going to bleed to death soon.

Slowly, she managed to climb onto the nightmare's back. It stood up slowly, then darted off to a hole in the ground that had a mattress. She wrapped her arms around the mare's neck, holding on tightly to the strength she had.

It went down the hole to only be at Pitch's lair, the cages creaking from swaying side to side slightly. The mare snorted and neighed. Hana then saw the man that controls these nightmares.

Pitch Black.

He saw Hana as he made the mare put Hana down gently. Hana gasped in pain as her ribs made contact to the cold ground. Just as Pitch was about to touch her, a shot of icy frost passed him.

He looks up to see Jack Frost with an anger look in his eyes. "Get away from her, Pitch!" He said as he held his staff up to point it at Pitch's chest. All Pitch can do was smirk.

"I see that my nightmare managed to lead you here." He said. Jack still glared at him as he knelt down to place a comforting Hana on Hana's back, but only to be repayed with scream of agony and pain.

Jack stared at her shock to see a large gash on her back as she breathed heavily from the exhaustion and pain. "J-Jack..."

"Shh...it's gonna be okay. I'm going to get you to the Pole." He said as he picked her up so that her head was resting on his shoulder. He was careful where he place his hand on her back due to the injury.

Pitch turned around to disappear into the shadows. He turned his head slightly to stare at Jack.

"...she was injected with sleep potion in her veins. You need the vacolaran antidote to heal her to stop the endless nightmares that's going through her." Pitch said. He soon disappeared.

Jack stared at the girl that had her face buried into his shoulder of his navy blue sweater, her hand weakily wrapped around his neck. He gently floated up and out of Pitch's lair.

He was confused. Why did Pitch lead him to Hana and why did he just let them go? Hana was trying to focus on breathing as she coughed up blood. Jack had to fly faster.

"It's okay. Just focus on me and you're going to be okay. Just don't fall asleep." He said. Hana's eyes were unfocused now. The pain was so much. But she did what Jack told her.

She had to stay up.

* * *

Hana was laying on her stomach on the bed as North tried to clean up the wound that was on her back. She whimpered slightly, shuddering every now and then. Tooth was next to her, stroking her hair.

Jack then came in with Bunny, who immediately ran to her side. "What happen!?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know, I found her like this!" Jack said.

"Her ribs are cracked, but she has large gash on her back." North said as he rest a hand on the top of Hana's head. Bunny soon stared at Hana as he stroked her cheek. Hana glances at him, her eyes showing pain in them. "B-Bunny..."

"It's okay," He whispered, "...I'm 'ere." He said as he held her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hana tried to slowly breathe as North tried to close Hana's wound with stitches.

"Bunny...it-it was J-Jester..." Hana whimpered. The Guardians stare at each other shocked. "Jester?" Tooth asked.

"What is the Fall Spirit up to now?" Bunny asked. Hana nearly choked in pain as North tried to sew her wound close.

"H-He attacked you, Bunny...n-n-not Pitch..." She gasped through the pain.

"Pitch said something about Hana...a...sleeping potion in her veins. He said that she needs...Vacolaran." Jack said, now remembering about what happened when she found her in Pitch's lair. Bunny sighed. "...I have some back at the Warren. Keep 'er awake 'till I get back." He said as he soon disappeared into the Warren.

Hana tried to focus on breathing. She whimpered as she felt the needle went through her skin. North stroked the top of her head, hushing her in a comforting tone.

After a few minutes, Bunny was in the room with a small vial that had some silver liquid. He got a shot and put the antidote in it. He gently place the shot into Hana's shoulder and let the liquid run through her veins.

She sighed deeply as she felt the sleeping potion out of her system. North was now finally done with the stitches. "...can...I sleep? It's...really hard...to stay...awake." Hana said, her eye lids already half way closed.

Bunny nodded as he place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"...'course, ya need the rest. I'll be right beside ya when you wake up."

And that's all it took. She closed her eyes and fell straight asleep.

She felt herself being surrounded in darkness, but felt someone watching her. She turned her head to see Pitch, who was stroking one of the mares. Hana stared at the Nightmare King.

"...why did you save me?" She asked. Pitch just merely stared at her. "...that is none of your concern." He said as the mare shivered in delight from the master's touch. Hana took a step forward. He smirked.

"I take it that you're not afraid of me, then?" He asked. Hana just stared at him, her eyes glowing in a way. "...why would I be afraid of a spirit who just saved my life?" She asked again.

Pitch just merely sighed. "True, I did save your life before Jester ended your mortal life, but I do it for my own reasons." He said. Hana cocked her head to the side a little.

He just merely sighed. "...but don't think I'll save your life again, girl." He said. Hana smiled softly. "...that's what they all say before doing it once more, Pitch." She said.

He rolled his eyes as one of the mares came forward, nudging her face with it's nose. Hana slowly stroked it' head. Hana then stared at Pitch. He then glances up.

"I think it's time you woke up." He said as the mare came to his side once more.

"...there will be something with you by the time you wake up. Keep it with you at all times and never take it off." He said as he walked pass her. He then felt something that no one ever did.

Hana hugged him from behind. Pitch was unknown of what to do now. "...thank you, Pitch. Even if you're the nightmare king,...you're still good on the inside." Hana whispered before pulling away.

Hana was soon gone, leaving Pitch shocked in his tracks. He shook it out of his head. He was NOT going soft on this girl! His heart is black, so he doesn't care what happens to her...right?

* * *

Hana's eyes were fluttering open to see herself in the guest room of the North Pole. She turned her head to the side to see Bunny glancing at her, smiling softly.

"...'ey, there Sheila...ya feelin' betta'?" He asked.

Tears were falling down from her cheeks as she sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around his furry neck, crying into his shoulder. He smiled sadly as he held her as well, being careful with her injuries.

"Shhh. It's okay...yer safe now." He whispered.

It took some time for Hana to recompose herself to pull away. "I-I'm sorry, Bunny. If...if I didn't went out, none of this would happened. I was so scared..." Bunny nuzzled her forehead with his nose to help her calm down.

"Hey, hey...no need ta apologize. Yer gonna be okay, now." Bunny said.

Hana shook her head. "No...Jester...he won't let me off that easily..." Hana said again, feeling herself shaking once more. Bunny puts both of his paws on her shoulders to make her look at him.

"Hana, I need ya ta calm down. I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya." He said. Hana glanced at him worriedly.

"...promise?"

He smiled as he rest his forehead against hers, still glancing at her blue-green eyes.

"...I promise." He whispered. Hana wrapped her arms around his neck once more, hugging him tightly. Bunny held her as well, his ears tugged back against his head.

"Now then, ya mind tellin' me why you were in Pitch's lair?" He asked as he pulled away. Hana remembered before she blacked out. She sighed, knowing that she had to tell him sooner or later.

"...when Jester tried to kill me, all of these...mares came and one stood by me until he left. That's when one of the mares took me to Pitch's lair until Jack showed up. He...never wanted to attack me. He told Jack what I was injected with and the antidote I needed to get it out of my system." Hana said. Bunny hummed. This was not like Pitch.

"What else? I need ta know every detail." He sad again. Hana felt something around her neck. Hana saw that her two necklaces were there, but there was a new one. It was black, but was in shape of a horse as it glows in the sunlight.

"...he told me to never take this off...said something about it protecting me." Hana said as she showed Bunny the new item around her neck. Bunny nods. "...I can tell that it has protection spells on it. But why is Pitch protecting you? That's where I'm confused at." He said.

Hana thought about it for a moment. "...maybe he's changing?" Hana asked. Bunny scoffed at that. "I don't think it's that easy for him ta change, Sheila." He said. Hana only shrugged. "It could happen." Hana countered.

Bunnymund sighed as he stroked the top of her head. "...get some rest." He said. Just as he was about to leave, Hana managed to grab his paw. He stared at her confused, but then got the message.

"...alrigh'...I'll stay." He said as he sat on the bed next to her and gently place Hana on his lap. Han rest her head against his furry chest as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

She had her arms wrapped around his chest as she closed her eyes to fall asleep. He chuckled under his breath.

He was going soft on this one girl that is asleep on his lap. How can this one girl go through his heart and let him be...normal for once in his  
Guardian immortal life?

She was something that's for sure-

He shook it out of his head. Why is he thinking about this? He was immortal, she was not. It can never work it out. So...all he can do is watch over her until the day...she doesn't need him or the others anymore.

"...I will protect you...I promise." He vowed as he held the girl closer so that her face was buried into the crook of his neck. It's going to be hard to pried this one girl off of him when she needed him the most out of everyone.

* * *

**Yes, this is the new enemy that actually attacked Bunny and Not Pitch **

**And Pitch going soft!? I don't think that's going to happen, huh? (Laughs) **

**But what will the Guardians do now? Now that Hana's life is in danger? **

**Until Next chapter **

**BlackDragon157**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7. Yay! **

**Here we are at Chapter 7, my peeps. **

**What will our Guardians do next? Well, you just have to read and find out! **

**This chapter might be the most anxiety/hurt/comfort thing in here because you will be able to read about Hana's parents and the one and only Pooka warrior, Bunny, will be there for her like he promised. **

**Oh, and most of you are wondering: What is my portfolio picture?**

**It is actually my Rise of the Guardians: The Guardian of Imagination cover. I couldn't place it on my fanfiction cover for that story since it was acting funny with me, but now, that is the answer to everyone's problems. It's pretty cool, huh? **

**Hardest part was finding the right colors and doing North's tattoos. LOL**

**Well, here we go!**

**Ch.7 Just Care**

* * *

Hana sighed as she was back at her old house once more. Her back was still a little sore, including her ribs but North and Bunny told her that it will heal soon. Hana slowly walked inside of her home, only to hear voices.

Hana walked into the kitchen to see her parents and her older brother, but they were not happy to see her.

"Young lady. Where were you!?" Her father asked. He had short black hair and emerald green eyes. Her mom had blonde hair and blue eyes. Hana stared at them confused

"...I was at a friends house for the holidays. I told you guys about that over the phone a few weeks ago." Hana said. Her mom just glared at her. "That's not what we heard from Draco." She said as she stared at their eldest son.

Hana was shocked. Her father was still glaring.

"Well, we are about to leave for another business trip and we need someone to watch the house." He said.

"You can't do that! You guys just came back and this is how you treat me!?" She asked. Draco stared at her shocked, including her parents as tears were falling down her cheek.

"Don't take that tone with us, young lady!" Her mother yelled. Hana glared at her.

"At least my uncle and Aunt were there for me when I needed them!-"

She suddenly felt pain on her cheek. She realized that her father had slapped her. Hana stared at him shocked, feeling the blood ooze down on her cheek from the scratches. "You need to stop all of this! Jamie and Sophie are dead now! They are not here! You need to stop this right now! You need to move on and be normal for once in your life! You are almost an adult and you still hold your beliefs in all of these mystical creatures and everything. You need to stop!" Her father said. Hana stares at him shocked.

"...Am I just...in your way? Is that it? Do you guys not love me is that it!? Am I not someone to you!?" She suddenly yelled.

Her parents and her brother stared at her shocked. "Hana..." Her brother suddenly asked.

"You guys are barely here all the time because of your stupid job! I hated being here by myself! Yesterday, it was a whole year that you guys left me alone! Why don't you guys think of me for once!? Don't you care about my feelings!? I want to have a normal family to be here with me! Instead...you guys just...just..."

She then ran out of the house, tears falling down her eyes; ignoring her parents calling for her to come back. It was raining hard as she came to a lake that had a waterfall and jagged rocks at the bottom, known to kill thousands of people.

She climbed as she made it to the top, now at the top of the cliff that was near the waterfall. She just wants it to end. She wants it to stop.

Why keep living?

She closed her eyes tightly as she started to walk forward.

"SHEILA!"

Hana suddenly gasped as she turned looks near the bottom of the cliff to see Bunny. His eyes were full of panic. "Stay where you are! I'm on me way up!" He said as he darted on all fours to get to the top.

He saw Hana running on top of the cliff when he went to check on her. What is she thinking!? He thought he had restore the hope inside of her, but it turns out he didn't. She was far off gone.

He was near the cliff to find Hana. He took a step forward cautiously near Hana. She had tears falling down her cheeks. He then held his paw out for Hana to grab.

"Bunny...just leave me alone. I just want this all to stop!" She said, already in pain from everything she had lost. Bunny shook his head sadly as he took a small step forward.

"It's gonna be okay. Ya don' have ta do this-"

"NO, it's not okay! How can I be okay when my family is now ignoring me! Now, I lost them! You don't know what I'm going through, okay-"

"I DO KNOW WHAT YER GOIN' THROUGH!"

Hana stared at him shocked, seeing a single tear ran down his furry cheek.

"...I lost my me whole kind in one day. I'm the last one of the Pookas fer almost five centuries, had to be tha one ta bring hope fer everyone. I never told anyone but you about it. So, I do know what yer goin' through. So please, just...let me help you." He said, still holding his paw out for her to walk away from the waterfall.

Hana stared at the hand, then stared the waterfall. She then glances at Bunny once more.

"P-Promise not to leave...?" She asked, tears still falling down her cheeks. He smiled sadly, extending his paw out to her.

"...I promise."

She closed her eyes and ran at Bunny. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he felt her hands clenching to his fur in a desperate grip. She had her face buried into his chest.

"Please...don't scare me like that again." He asked, tightening the embrace. He can feel the tears landing onto his fur even if it was raining. "I'm sorry, Bunny...I'm sorry..." She sobbed.

They both fell to the ground, still holding onto each other in a desperate grip.

He can feel tears rolling down his furry cheeks as he nuzzled the top of her head, so often stroking her hair. "...it's gonna be okay...I got ya..." He said as he stood up with Hana in his arms.

He walked towards the house, only to see a note on the door.

Bunny unconsciously tighten his grip around Hana slightly, feeling rage inside of him. Hana was about to look, but Bunny managed to put a paw on the back of her head so her face was buried into his furry shoulder.

"...I don' think ya wanna look, Sheila...yer gonna be livin' with me fer awhile...alrigh'?" He asked.

Hana then realized what he had meant, now tightening his grip around his furry neck as she nodded. Bunny sighed as he tapped his foot to make a hole appear and then jumped down.

As he made it to his Warren, he made the rain stop since he can control the weather inside of his Warren. He walked inside of his home to be in the guest room. He tried to lay Hana on the bed, but she refused to let her grip loosen around his neck.

He sighed as he sat down stroked her hair, letting her have a shoulder to lean on. This was all too much for her to take in. After some time, she pulled away from his shoulder, rubbing her eyes with her sleeves. He sighed, knowing that it will take some time for her to recover after what has happened-

He then had an idea. "Hey, ya wanna see somethin'?" He asked, standing up and held his hand out to her to take. She stared at him confused as she place her hand on his paw so that he can help her up.

He then place a blindfold around her eyes, making her nervous. He gently squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "It's okay...yer gonna love it." He said as he places Hana on his back.

She nodded as wrapped her arms around his neck from behind as he starts to take her somewhere she does not know. After at leat fifteen minutes, Bunny comes to a stop as he gazes around.

He then slowly lower his back so that Hana can get off. He then takes off the blindfold. Hana saw the view and gasped.

They were at Victoria Falls, the world's largest waterfall as the midnight black sky had many stars sparkling. The sound of the waterfalls soothing as it crashes at the lake down below them. The forests that surrounds had snows on the branches a it shines in the moonlight.. Hana was amazed from the view, always wanted to see Nature's magnificent creations.

"Bunny..." She whispered. He smiled as he rubbed her arm soothingly.

"...you should see it when it's Spring." He said as he looks up to see the full moon. Hana smiled at Bunny, knowing that he showed this to her to be happy again instead of sorrow. He chuckled slightly under his breath.

"Somehow, I knew that bringin' you 'ere would cheer ya up." He said. Hana smiled as she glances at the waterfall. "Well, I gotta admit...it looks beautiful, but I cant wait to see it in the spring." Hana said, which made Bunny smirked.

They soon found a spot in a field that didn't have any snow on it. Hana was staring at the twinkling starry night sky."...I never saw this many stars before." She whispered. Bunny nodded as he gazes at the stars as well.

She then glances at Bunny. "...Bunny?"

Bunny stared at her. "Yeah?"

"...how did you became a Guardian?"

Bunny was silent at that question for a minute, then sighed as he stared at her. "...well...a war was happenin' on me planet. Yeah, I'm not from around 'ere, Sheila. I came from a planet that was surrounded with warrior Pookas, a little similar to a rabbit, but a lil' different. Well, war was happenin' between me kind and Fearlings. The next thing I know...everyone was gone...I was the last one. I lost me mom, dad, me siblings...and my love, Loriana. She was a beautiful Pooka...fur black as the midnight sky, beautiful violet eyes..."

He coughed, getting the emotion out of his throat.

"...after what seems like foreva'...Manny chose me as a Guardian of Hope. Because...I never gave up hope just because I was tha last one of me kind. It's...a little hard sometimes...because I can never have a family of me own now..."

He then suddenly felt some arms wrapped around his neck, taking him by surprise. Hana tighten the embrace, knowing that Bunny needed one badly. He closed his eyes painfully, his face buried into her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"...at least you have a new family, Bunny. You were chosen for a reason and plus, you have the Guardians as your family. Heck, I even think of you and everyone else as a family to me. You guys were always there for me when I needed you the most, and I couldn't ask for more from what is happening now." She smiled when she felt Bunny tighten his grip around Hana.

"...that I do, Sheila..." He whispered as he pulled away.

He nuzzled the top of her head with his nose, making Hana laugh slightly. She then scratched him behind his ear, making him sigh in bliss as his foot started to thump against the ground.

"...You should be named Thumper from that one movie." Hana said as she stared at his thumping foot. He smirked. "Ain't happenin', Sheila." He said, nudging her with his elbow.

He then glances at the moon, seeing that it was at least around two or three in the morning. "Alright, lets get home befo' someone notice." He said as he felt Hana getting on his back.

He made a tunnel beside them, then noticing that Hana was still glancing at the waterfall. "...we'll come back. It's just gettin' late." He said. Hana nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

He then jumped down the tunnel and soon appeared at the Warren. He wasn't surprise to see Hana fast asleep, her head resting against his shoulder. He managed to lay her down in the guest room of his home, then sitting in a chair next to her bed. He will protect this girl with his life.

He will be her Guardian.

He felt his eyes droop down and he found himself fast asleep.

* * *

Hana sighed as she walked in the small town of Burgess. Her snowflake and locket necklace glowing in the sunlight.

She sat down at the café, staring at her locket necklace as it glitters. She smiled sadly, so glad that she had friends for a change that care about her. A waitress came by.

"One mocha cappuccino, please. Plus, some cinnamon sticks as well." Hana said while paying. The waitress nodded and went inside. She sighed as she got out a book.

"...an' here I find ya by yerself. Ain't me friends an' I not enough?"

Hana looks up to see a boy, probably at least in his twenties. He had bluish grey hair as his bright green eyes stare at her. He was wearing a black leather jacket that seems to fit his dark green shirt and dark blue pants. A sash was around his shoulder as he wore brown boots. Hana then stared at him shocked.

"...**Bunny?**"

He smirked as he sat down on a chair across from her. "...the one and only. Who else do ya know that has me looks?" He asked chuckling, then stares at her blue-green eyes. "...plus...the name's Aster fer now." He said as the waitress came with Hana's order. She then glances at Bunny.

"...can I have one more cappuccino for my friend?" She asked, paying once more. She then glances at the human Guardian.

"How are you human?" She asked. He chuckled.

"It's just a disguise, Sheila. I found a potion where I can look like a human an' I can change back anytime I want ta. If I do transform back, I have ta drink that potion again ta have the disguise again." He said as Hana took a sip from her cappuccino.

"Wow, must be a pain in the butt to find it, huh?" She laughed, making Bunny chuckled. "Yeah, it was...but worth it. Now, I don't have ta hide in tha bushes no more." He said as the waitress came back with another cup of cappuccino.

He took a sip as he stared at her. Hana noticed that he was staring. "Something on your mind?" She asked-

"Hana, who is this?"

Hana looks up to see Lucifer with Lucy. She felt rage, but she felt someone squeezing her hand gently. She looks across from the table to see Bunny nodding slightly.

"...this is Aster. He just moved from town a week ago and I showed him around town. He's from Australia and he's trying to get use to the place." Hana said as Bunny nodded at them.

"...an' ya must be Lucifer an' Lucy. Sheila told me about ya guys." He said, still holding her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hana felt safe when she was around Bunnymund. He keeps her safe-

She shook that out of her head. He's not interested in a girl like her. Bunny then stood up with Hana. "If ya excuse us, we need ta be somewhere." He said as he held her hand in his. Lucifer only folded his arms across his chest. "And what that might be?"

Bunny was close to his face, his eyes glowing dangerously like fire.

"That...is none of yer concern." He growled. Hana and Bunny started to walk away until they managed to get to the park. Hana glances at Bunny, since the top of her head only reached to his shoulder.

"Uhhh...Bunny. You're kinda...hurting my hand." She said nervously. Bunny glances down, realizing that he was squeezing her hand too hard. He loosen his grip around her hand.

"Sorry, Sheila." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. She noticed how the snow glows in the sunlight as they walked around. "You know...it's kind of peaceful now." Hana said as they kept walking.

There was a stream of ice infront of them and Bunny was the only one to notice. He then stared at Hana as she looks at the snow around them.

She then felt herself being lifted in someone's arms. She looks to see Bunny carrying her. He gently walked across the icy sidewalk. "Don't want ya hurtin' yerself." He said as he took a careful step. He nearly slipped, making Hana wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

They didn't slip; making them both sigh in relief.

"...maybe you also don't want to hurt not only me, but yourself as well?" She asked. Bunny playfully glare at her.

"Hardy, har har, Sheila." He said as they both made it off the icy sidewalk. Hana then glances at Bunny. "...were you always this strong, Bunny?" She asked, making Bunny chuckled.

"Hey, I had ta keep meself in shape." He said as he adjusted his grip around Hana. Hesitantly, Hana rested her head against his shoulder, her hand resting on his shoulders. He couldn't help but smile at Hana.

"...hey, Bunny?"

"Yeah?"

She sighed. "...never mind. Forget I asked." She said, her voice already in emotions. He stared at her confused. "Hey, you can tell ol' Bunny what it is. Are ya afraid that I'll get mad at ya 'r somethin'?" He asked, making only Hana give a hesitant nod.

"...My parents said that I should stop believing in fairy tales and everything. Do...you think that I should? I should stop...believing?" She asked, tears falling down her cheek and landing on his jacket.

Bunny stared at her sadly, knowing that her parents talked to her about her beliefs. He wasn't mad at her, not at all.

He sighed as he adjusted his grip so that he can hold her close, his cheek pressed against the back of her head. "Hey, hey...you guys were just mad is all. That' don't mean ya have ta stop believin' in what ya love most. It's yer decision ta make...not yer family." He said.

He felt her tighten her grip around him.

"I don't want to be alone...I just don't want to be alone." She choked. He rubbed her back soothingly, hushing and whispering comforting words into her ear as she had her face buried into his shoulder.

"Yer not gonna be alone. Ya got me an' tha others with ya. Jamie 'n Sophie neva' stopped believin' in us, even when they were adults. They neva' stopped believin'. Just because yer parents don' believe doesn't mean you have ta stop." He said again.

She nodded into his shoulder, refusing to let go. After a minute, she pulled away, staring at Bunny. He smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "...yer gonna be right as rain soon. I promise." He said, putting Hana down gently.

She managed to jump and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him stumble slightly. He stared at her surprised, but slowly wrapped his arms around her, trying to get use to this human disguise form he has on.

"...thanks, Aster." She whispered. He chuckled.

"I don' mind ya callin' me Aster, but when we're aroun' tha Guardians, just keep callin' me Bunny. I have me reasons why. But, ya think you can do that fer me?" He asked, making Hana nodded. He chuckled as he ruffled the top of her head.

"Good girl."

* * *

**Yeah, I had to retype this chapter many and many of times. **

**But don't worry, there will be action in the next chapter. Thank you all for all of the supportion. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone. Here we are at Chapter 8! **

**I know that I haven't update a lot every now and then and there is a reason for that: **

**FAMILY DRAMA! **

**My house is never EVER quiet! There is always yelling, barking, meowing, and so many things, that I can't even concentrate. So if I don't update soon, there is my reason. **

**Plus, I am adding two more spirits in here that are quite familiar to. One is one that some people find it a 'misunderstanding' and the other is part of a holiday.**

**Well, here we go! **

**Ch.8: Sacrifices**

* * *

Hana was playing with her pencil as she tried to think of a new design as she was in Bunny's Warren. He had given her his old writing desk since he never uses it anymore and he knew that it will help her.

But no idea has ever come to her yet.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door, since Bunny said this could be her room if things go out of hand, just in case.

"It's open." She said as she kept playing with her pencil. It was Bunny, then gazed at Hana with one eye brow raised. "Ya bored or somethin'?" He asked. She sighed as she rubbed the top of her head.

"I can't even come up with an idea for a new drawing." She said as she closed her sketching book.

Bunny was confused, but he knows how she feels, since he's an artist himself. "Well, I'm gonna visit a friend of mine. Ya wanna come ta meet him?" He asked. Hana glances at Bunny.

"Sure, I'll come. Who is it that you're visiting?" She asked. He smirked as they made it in the greener parts of the Warren.

"It's Cupid. I usually check on 'im every now and then. He can be such a drama queen as well." He said as Hana got on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"You mean Drama _King_?" She said, a smirk on her face; making Bunny chuckle. "Well, he's that too. But I'm sure he won't mind ya visitin' with me." He said as he made a tunnel.

After some time through the tunnels, they came to a cliff that was near a forest. Hana stares at Bunny as he glances at the sky. "Bunny?" She asked hesitantly, unconsciously tightening her grip around Bunny's neck. He noticed her being hesitant and patted her arms slightly.

A cloud of some sort suddenly flew next to them. With a cautious step, Bunny hopped on the cloud. He noticed how Hana had her face buried into his shoulder and shaking slightly.

"Hana, it's alright. This is how I have ta get ta Cupid's place." He said softly, rubbing Hana's arm in a comforting manner. She just shook her head, refusing to look away. Bunny sighed as he saw Cupid's place coming to a view.

As he stepped off of the cloud to find himself on solid ground, he glances at Hana. "Sheila, you can look now." He said.

Hana pulled her face away from Bunny's shoulder and saw that they were on solid ground. She gently got off of his back, still trying to find a way to get use to heights. "S-Sorry, I'm still trying to get use to h-heights." Hana said, still shaking.

Bunny chuckled slightly and leads her to the house of Cupid. He opened the door. "Cupid!? Ya home!?"

Hana glances around of the house, seeing it decorated in a Victorian Era. Pictures of past angels in a row in the living room as a dark violet couch was near a light beige coffee table and was near a dark green chair. A desk was near a tall window as it had many books, papers and two lamps on the top. "Wow, he has great taste." Hana commented.

Bunny laughed slightly. "Like I said, drama king." He said.

Just then, flaps of wings came by. Hana turned to see Cupid.

He had strawberry blonde hair that seems to match his bright red eyes. He was wearing a white suit that had a navy blue tie and a crimson red vest. His white angelic wings flapping as he was in the air. He smiled as he hugged Bunny tightly around his neck.

"BUNNY! Glad that you could come!" He said. Bunny managed to pry Cupid off of him, gasping for air since he hugs him way too tightly sometimes. "Cupid, ya need ta calm down! This is not tha only time I visit ya!" He said.

Cupid laughed, but then spotted Hana.

"Oh? Who's this little beauty?" He asked. Hana was a little nervous as she hid herself behind Bunny. Bunny manage to get Hana in front of her. "Cupid, this is Hana. She's a friend of mine. Sheila, this is Cupid." He said as Cupid made a bow.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, miss Hana." He said as he held her hand and kissed it like a gentleman. Hana blushed slightly as he smiled. "Bunny's has been telling me about you for quite some time. You look far different than what I imagine." He said as he took off his jacket to reveal the crimson red vest, preparing some tea for the guests.

"He...talked about me?" She asked, then glancing at Bunny. He coughed slightly.

"Ya know, I forgot about somethin' at me Warren. Cupid, can ya keep an eye on Sheila while I check it out?" He asked. Cupid smiled and nodded as Bunny made a tunnel and jumped right in it.

Cupid smiled as he places the tray of tea and carrot cake on the coffee table and guides Hana to the couch.

"Oh, yes. Bunny has told me about you. You taking care of him until he got back on his feet, never afraid to speak from your heart, and always believing in yourself from who you are. That takes a lot of courage." He said as he gave Hana a cup of tea.

She took a sip of the tea as she glances at him slightly. "So...do you just shoot your arrows at people that want to fall in love?" She asked, making Cupid chuckle.

"I do something differently, miss Hana. You see, I design an arrow that belongs to one person all around the world. I just shoot the opposite arrow to the person they want to fall in love with and my work will move until they really don't need to love the other no more." He said. He then saw a confused look on her face.

"Here, let me do an example. Let's say there is a boy named, I don't know, Michael and he falls in love with a girl named Melody. If she feels the same way to Michael, I shoot Michael's arrow at her and I shoot Melody's arrow at him, making them fall in love for one another. Does that help?" He asked. Hana nodded.

She then felt something.

"...can you tell me how Lucy's and Luficer's relation is going?" She suddenly asked.

Cupid felt the tug at her heart, since he knew that Lucifer was her ex boyfriend.

"It's still going on strong between those. And just to be perfectly honest, sweetheart." He said, placing a hand under her chin to make her look at him. He smiled softly. "...Lucifer really doesn't deserve you. I saw how kind and sweet you are to others, and Lucifer doesn't have those qualities to keep you happy. You want someone to be there for you, to care for you and let you have a shoulder to lean on." He said.

Hana then blushed.

"...then you know then...who's my new crush, then?" She asked. Cupid chuckled. "It's not really hard to miss." He said as he took a sip of the tea.

"But...I can't do that to Bunny. He's immortal and...I'm not. I'm a human and...he's a Pooka. Those are the two things...it can never work out." She said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh, sweetheart." He whispered, pulling Hana into a soft embrace. "I know that it's hard for you, but love...has no boundaries. It doesn't matter and besides...don't you realize how protective he is of you now? Since he's on to your secrets?" He asked, rubbing her back in soothing circles. She shook her head and clenched to his crimson red vest.

"But...I don't think he's over his last love, Loriana." She said, tightening the embrace slightly.

Cupid smiled proudly at Hana. "...caring for other's feelings other than your own...that's why you have my respect and my friendship." He said, pulling away so that he can stare at her.

Just then, the door opened.

"Cupid?" It wasn't Bunny's voice.

"Oooh! It's Kondo!" He said as Hana saw the man walk in.

He had long black hair that was put up in a pony tail, his dark blue eyes glances around the place, as if they were dark gems of sapphire. He had a black cloak as he had one black angelic wing and one black bat-like wing. A huge black scythe was perched on his back in a sash. He saw Cupid and Hana.

"...Hana Tsushiyota, I presume?" He asked as he walked forward. Hana nodded. The man smiled.

"My name is Kondo. I am also known as Death. I nearly had some death tolls with you a few times, but your time hasn't come yet." He said as he sat down on the couch next to her, extending a hand out to her.

Slowly, she grasped his hand and shook it. "Nice...to meet you, Kondo." Hana said, making Kondo smiled. "You're pretty brave, the last time a mortal met me, she fainted to the ground before I could introduce myself." He said, making Cupid laugh. "Ah, yes. I remember that. She didn't even need an introduction from you!" He said as he handed Kondo tea.

He nodded. Hana glances at him. "So...you saw Bunny's...?" She started, but really didn't want to finish it. Kondo nodded, placing a hand on Hana's shoulder.

"Yes. I have seen the war that has happened between the fearlings and the Pookas. It was hard for Bunny for five centuries now. You know, I had visit Bunny for quite some time; before and after he became a Guardian." He said, a grief expression on his face, Cupid's head low now.

Hana felt tears falling down her cheeks, her heart breaking for the Hope Guardian.

"He...he tried to...?"

Kondo nodded, answering Hana's unfinished questions.

"Yes. Right, Bunnymund?" He asked, glancing at the hallway entrance. Out of the shadows, revealed Bunnymund; a sad expression on his face as he nodded. "...yeh, Kondo...but I haven't done anythin' fer awhile now." He said.

He suddenly felt arms wrapped around his furry neck, catching him off guard. It was Hana, which wasn't surprising to him as he held her back. "Sheila...it isn't yer fault." He said.

Hana shook her head, tightening the hug. Kondo stood up, his wings stretching slightly, then folded back.

"True, you didn't try anything for three decades. Which, I am proud of you Bunny. But that doesn't mean I won't stop checking on you now and then." He said, a smirk on his face. Bunny nodded as he managed to pry Hana off of him so that he can breathe slightly.

She glances at Bunny, a tear running down her cheek. He smiled sadly as he brushed the tear away that was running down her cheek.

"Sheila, I changed a long time ago, thanks ta the Guardians an' these two. Plus, you also changed me too...ya know, ta relax now and then." He said as he knelt down so that he was eye-level with her. "...I...helped you?" She asked.

Bunny laughed slightly. "Yes, ya did." He said.

Hana smiled as she nodded.

"Alrigh, I have ta take Sheila home now. I'll see ya guys soon." He said. Cupid nodded as Kondo smirked. "You take care now, Hana." Kondo said as Cupid gave her a quick hug.

"You are welcome here anytime. Just say my name three times and I'll be with you in a jiffy." Cupid said as he winked at her. Bunny rolled her eyes. "Alrigh', let's go, Sheila." He said as he guided her to the exit of the house.

"You know, Cupid and Kondo aren't that bad." She said as they got on the cloud so they could go back to the ground. Bunny sighed. "...they're exhausting, I don' know what yer sayin'." He groaned, making Hana laugh.

They soon got to Hana's house as it was starting to turn into night. "...I'll see ya soon, Sheila. Get some sleep." He said.

He suddenly felt Hana giving him a small kiss on his furry cheek, making him blush slightly, but not enough for Hana to see. Her eyes were glowing. "...thank you." She said, then walking inside of his home.

The blush soon came onto Bunny's face as the doors shut. Hana kissed him and no one has done that in over five centuries ago, not since Loriana. He sighed as he rubbed a paw over his tired face.

"...this girl is gonna drive me insane." He said as he bounded off to his home.

* * *

Inside of the home, Hana was also blushing.

She kissed Bunny, the Easter Bunny. But it was only on the cheek, so why is she blushing this badly?

Hana sighed as she glances at the outside of her window, the stars gazing out and the full moon shining in the black midnight sky. But, then saw a glowing red by the forest, smoke rising.

Something was on fire.

Hana got her black trench coat and headed out. She had to run so that she can see what was happening. After of five minutes of running, she saw that parts of the forests was on fire and firefighters were trying to put out the fires. A lady was crying.

"Please, my daughter is in there! You have to rescue her!" She screamed, her husband holding her back. Hana walks up to her, placing her hands on the woman's shoulder.

"Calm down. What does your daughter look like?" She asked. The mother shakingly hands her a picture of her daughter.

She had blonde hair that fell down to her waist, her bright blue eyes glowing in the picture. She looks like eight years old. Hana then nodded. "I want you to stay here with your husband. I'm going in there to get her out." She said.

Hana then darted to the fire in the forest, ignoring the protests from the parents and the police.

The burning fires were consuming the trees, plants and other lives in the forest. Hana coughed as the black smoke started to go through the forest, suffocating her slightly as she stares around for the little girl.

She suddenly heard loud screams and crying from not too far from her.

She got close enough to see the little blonde girl, holding a stuff animal bear and crying into it. She saw Hana and backed away slightly. Hana smiled sadly.

"It's gonna be okay! I'm going to get you out of here!" Hana said as she extends a hand out to her. The girl glances at the hand, then slowly grasped it and lets Hana help her stand up on her feet. "What's your name?" Hana asked. The girl hiccupped slightly.

"L-Lucy...Lucy Hamington..." She said, clenching to her teddy bear. Hana smiled as she stare at her. "Lucy...that's a pretty name. I'm Hana Tsushiyota." Hana said as she glances around, the way she came now blocked from the blazing fire that seems to get bigger and bigger by the moment.

"We're going to get out of here, so I want you to hold onto me, okay?" Hana asked as she got eye level with her. Lucy nodded. "...I'm scared." She said as she held onto the teddy bear tighter as if it was the last thing she can hold on to. Hana sighed sadly as she picked the girl up, smiling sadly as the girl buried her face into Hana's shoulder.

"I know...but it's going to be okay. I'm going to get you to your family alive. I promise." Hana vowed as she got a better grip of the girl.

She started to run as the fire roared through the forests, destroying Nature and the homes of the animals as they darted away to safety, the birds flying high into the sky so they can get away from the fire's reach. Hana coughed from the smoke that was in the air.

Hana suddenly saw a small space of open space that seems to be big enough to crawl. Hana places Lucy down and made her look at her.

"Listen, Lucy. I want you to crawl through that small space right there." Hana said. Lucy shook her head, tears falling down her cheek. "I-I can'! I can't do it! I don't wanna die!" She said.

Hana pulled the little girl into her arms, hugging her softly. "I know...but you have to be brave for me. You just have to believe in me." Hana said as she pulled away so she can see the girl's bright blue eyes.

"I know you're scared, but you got to believe in me. I know you can do it. Deep down in you, there is a brave little girl in there and I know that you can get her out of there. You have to believe in me, Lucy." Hana said.

Lucy hesitated, but then nodded as she glances at the small opening. She ran really fast and crawled through there. Just as she got out of there, the opening collapsed. Hana yelled over to Lucy. "Just keep going, Lucy! Keep going straight and you'll run into the police and your parents! Just remember what I said!" Hana said.

"Thank you, Hana!" She said, then started to dart off to the opening of where her parents are.

Hana stares around as she tried to find a different opening for her to escape. The tree that was next to her suddenly started to collapse.

All there was was a scream.

The forest fire has died out.

* * *

**Okay, not my best chapter, but I had to keep going soon! **

**I am working on the other chapters as soon as I can get them updated! **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Here's Chapter 9. **

**I know that I left you all with cliff hangers on the last chapter, but I am now going to fill it in right here. **

**This will be mostly a mourning chapter **

**Plus, Bunny's bond with Jack will somewhat become strong in this chapter. **

**Here we go! **

**Ch.9: Please Be Here**

* * *

Jack has flown over the now burnt part of the forests that had happened a few nights ago. He sighed as he known that nothing will happen for awhile until either spring or summer will come again to replace the life of this part of the forests.

He went to check on Hana's house, to see if she wanted to go flying again. After a few times, she said that she was getting use to it.

He saw Hana's house and saw that her family was dress in black, her older brother had a sad expression on his face.

Jack was curious now. What has happened? Did a family or relative died? But further more, where is Hana? She wasn't anywhere to be seen. He then saw another group has come, a little girl holding to a teddy bear that looks somewhat burnt.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsushiyota?" The man asked. Draco nodded sadly. "...yes, I'm Lucas Tsushiyota." He said. The other father shook Lucas's hands. "I just want to say...that it was really brave of your daughter to rescue my daughter. I was wondering if we can give our thanks to her at the grave? With your approval, of course. My daughter, Lucy...she's grateful to your daughter as well." He asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yes, of course." He said.

Jack was curious as he started to follow the family to the graveyard, where a coffin was being laid to the ground. He saw the grave stone and took a glance at it. His eyes went wide with shock and horror.

It had Hana's name on it.

Jack flew as fast as he could to the North Pole. He got to the Pole under one minute, North seeing him. "Jack, what is wrong?" He asked. Jack was gasping, but had a grief expression on his face.

"Summon the others!" He said. North was confused, but used the Northern lights to summon the others. After five minutes, the Guardians are here. "This betta' be good, North!" Bunny said as he rubbed his feet to prevent frostbite. North only shrugged.

"Jack told me to get all Guardians here." North said. Jack had a grief expression on his face.

"You...guys have to come to...Burgess...I really can't explain it." He said as he got a snow globe. He whispered Burgess and throws it. They all went through the portal to appear at the graveyard, the people started to lower the coffin down the grave.

"What are we doing at grave?" North asked. Jack was silent for awhile.

"...there was a fire a few nights ago at a forest. They said that a little girl was trapped there and someone sacrificed themselves to get the girl to safety. The fire gave out and they said that no one has come out other than that little girl over there." He said as he pointed at the eight year old, holding a teddy bear in her arm and holding onto her father's hand.

Bunny noticed that Hana's family was there, but there was no sign of Hana. "...did ya see Hana? I don't see the Sheila anywhere." Bunny asked. Jack clenched his eyes closed tightly, trying to prevent the icy tears falling.

"...that's just it, Bunny."

North's eyes went wide with shock. Tooth had both of her hands over her mouth in horror, tears falling down her cheeks. Bunny saw the expressions on his fellow Guardians. Then, his eyes went wide with shock and horror.

"...no...sh-she can't." Bunny asked, already not believing in this. Jack can only nod at this.

"...she's gone. Hana's gone, guys." Jack choked, tears falling down his cheeks. Bunny fell to his knees, breathing shaky breaths. They soon started to bury the coffin in the dirt and place the head stone by it. Lucy placed a white lily on Hana's grave.

"...thank you for saving me, Hana. You were really nice and I hope you find a happy place to be at." Lucy said, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Her father picked her up and held her close.

Hana's father, Lucas, knelt down by the grave, placing a hand on the gravestone.

"...you were right, sweetheart. If...we've paid more attention to you, other than our jobs, none of this would had happen. You would be by us now, like how it was back then when you were a little baby." He said, laughing slightly, but then cleared his throat.

"I...just want to say...I'm sorry, Hana. For...for everything. I shouldn't have yelled at you. That was our last conversation we had until we left again. So...I'm sorry." He said as he stood up. They soon started to walk to their homes as the Guardians came to stand near the grave.

**Hana Tsushiyota **

**April 16, 1994- February 10, 2012 **

**A caring and young spirited person **

**May your soul rest in Peace. **

Bunnymund knelt down by the grave, slowly stroking the headstone gently.

"...Sheila..." He whispered. It couldn't be. Hana couldn't be gone. He didn't feel himself shaking, the tears rolling down his furry cheeks. Jack rubbed the Pooka's back in soothing circles.

Tooth had her face buried into North's shoulder, clenching to his coat as he had both of his arms wrapped around Tooth, rocking her back in forth and rubbing her back in soothing circles. Sandy had his head low, then glancing at the Pooka warrior.

He knows that he had feelings for Hana, but...now that his heart will never heal after hearing what had happened to Hana. The three Guardians left Bunny so that he can have some alone time with Hana, but Jack stood by the Pooka.

Jack then wrapped his arms around the Pooka, still continuing to rub his furry back in big and soothing circles. He felt Bunny tense, but buried his face into his shoulder of his navy blue sweater, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

He was now sobbing into Jack's shoulder, shaking every sob he choked. Jack kept hushing him as he kept rubbing the Pooka's back. After ten minutes, Jack started to speak to Bunny.

"...Bunny...she would want you to keep going. Hana, I mean...she would want you to keep going." He said. Bunny sighed a shaky breath, but tighten his grip around the winter spirit as his furry fingers clenched to the back of Jack's navy blue sweater.

"...I know, Snowflake...but I promised...I promised 'er that...I would be there fo' 'er...an' I failed her...like Loriana." He said, his voice cracking from the sobs. Jack also tighten his grip around the Pooka, a single tear ran down his cold cheek and landed on the fur of the Pooka warrior.

"...you know that I'm here for you, Bunny. You know that, right?" Jack asked, tightening his grip slightly around Bunnymund, "You were there for me when I needed someone there for me, now I want to be there for you." Jack said.

Bunny smiled sadly, a single tear ran down his furry cheek. "...thanks, Snowflake." He said as he pulled away and stared at Jack. He smiled as he stroked the top of Bunny's head.

"...you ready to head back?" Jack asked. Bunny glances at the grave. "...you go on ahead, Frost...I want ta stay 'ere a little longer." He said. Jack nodded as he patted the Pooka's shoulder.

"Sure thing, Bunny." He said, then taking off into the sky as Bunny was now alone at the grave. He stroked the grave stone.

"...I'm so sorry, Hana...I'm truly so sorry." He said as he used some of his spring magic to make a moonflower, a rare flower known to man kind. He places it down on the grave.

"...you'll be in my heart, Sheila...I'm just lettin' ya know that." He said as he stood up. It started to rain, starting to soak his fur as he glances at the sky. A single tear ran down his furry cheek.

"...no one will eva' replace ya, Sheila...I promise..." He whispered.

He soon made a tunnel and hopped down, a purple lilac growing at Hana's graveyard. As he made it to his home, he started to remember all of the good times they had at the Warren.

_Bunny was staring around as he glances at the river that was not one of the dye rivers. His ears flickered to hear something. He smirked knowing who it is. "...I can hear ya, Hana." He said. _

_Hana stood out of the tall grass, a pouty look on her face. _

_"...I was that close, until you heard me." She said Bunny chuckled as he glances at the river. "...it'll take more than that ta surprise me." He said-_

_He suddenly felt himself being soak from his fur getting wet. He stared at Hana, who looks away, a innocent look on her face. He smirked evilly as he splashed water at Hana, making her squeak slightly from the cold. _

_She splashed water back at him again, making it an official water war. She then tackled Bunny from behind and they both fell down into the river with a huge splash. Hana was the first to pop her head out of the water, then suddenly felt herself being lifted. _

_She was sitting on his shoulders as they both laughed, Hana hugging him around his neck with her head resting on the top of his head, between the ears as Bunny chuckled. _

_"...Bunny?" _

_"Yeh, Hana?" _

_She sighed as she rubbed her cheek on the top of his head. "...we'll always be together, right?" She asked. He smiled softly as he adjusted her on his shoulders. _

_"...I know that it takes time fo' ya, but I promise ta be there fo' ya. So...we'll be together." He said. Hana smiled as she folded her arms on the top of his head, around his ears as she rested on them. _

_"What do you mean?" She asked. He sighed as he glances at the cherry blossom tree that the petals started to fall. "Well...don't ya want a life of yer own? Like a family you want with someone ya love?" He asked. Hana was silent for awhile, slowly tightening her grip. _

_"...who would be interested in me?" She asked. Bunny realized that he said it the wrong way. "Well...I meant one day, Hana. I don' mean right now. Trust me, if you were a Pooka, you would have mates all over ya." He said _

_Hana stares at him surprised. "Really?" She asked. He looks up at her. "Of course." He said, a small smile on his face. Hana smiled back as she snuggled against Bunny even more._

_"...friends for life?" _

_He smirked. _

_"Friends fo' life." _

Bunny smiled at that memory, but then walked into his home as he laid down on his bed. He then saw a picture of him with Hana at one point. She was on his back as she had one arm wrapped around his neck while the other arm was trying to hold the camera, a big smile on both of their faces.

He sighed as he held the picture close to him, a single tear ran down his furry cheek.

"...I'll miss ya." He whispered, closing his eyes as he tried to dream of him and Hana running around in the Warren. It's too late to tell his feelings to her, but he doubts that she felt the same way back.

But she's gone...

Gone out of his life, for ever.

* * *

**I wanted to updated this chapter by tonight, so I did it in a flash for a second. **

**There will be more, so this is not the end. I promise you that! *hides behind a couch***

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10! Yay! **

**I'm sorry about the last chapter, it was part of the plot. **

**Oh, and thank you guys for not killing me about the last chapter! I want to keep going with this. ^^'**

**It is very hard to think of this chapter, but I think it will go very well. **

**Here we go! **

**Ch.10: New Life**

* * *

_"...Hana." _

She tried to open her eyes, but she felt so weak.

_"...Hana."_

She cracked one eye open to see the black midnight sky, the full moon shining down on her. She sat up, holding her head with one hand as she shakes up the dizziness out of her head.

"Who...who's calling my name?" She asked in a weak voice, her voice sore from not speaking for awhile.

_"Look up, Hana."_

Hana glances up to see the full moon shining down. "...are you talking to me?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. The moon shined brighter at her as she stood up.

_"Yes. You are named Hana and I have chosen you to have a second chance in life."_ The moon said. Hana glances at the moon. "S-Second chance?" She asked again, rubbing her head slightly. She suddenly saw three necklaces around her neck. One of them was a snowflake, the other a black horse, and a locket that had a picture of some people she doesn't know.

"...do I...know them?" She asked.

_"Yes. Those are the Guardians I have chosen to protect the children from evil. You saved one of them. Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope. You may not remember them, but I will help you."_ The moon said.

She saw memories flashing through her mind, making her groan and making her clench her head with both hands. _"It will pass."_ The moon said, glowing on Hana.

Hana saw her past life. Seeing her being with her brother, then hugging him good-bye as her parents and her older brother leaving for months. She then saw a big rabbit with her, wrapping up bandages around her injuries, then hugging him as if he was the last thing to hold on to. She then saw others, a big Russian, a woman humming-bird, a golden sand man, and a white haired boy with a staff in his hands.

Then, she saw a black haired man with yellow eyes that seemed to lure the white hair boy to her as she was injured. She then saw a man with black hair and dark blue eyes, a snake curled around his shoulders.

She then saw a strawberry blonde man with crimson red eyes and white angelic wings, and another man with black hair in a pony tail, dark blue eyes and two different type of wings.

She mostly saw herself with the rabbit, laughing and smiling every now and then. She then saw herself being by a cliff and the rabbit being near her. she can hear everything from it.

_"P-Promise not to leave...?" She asked, tears still falling down her cheeks. He smiled sadly, extending his paw out to her._

_"...I promise."_

_She closed her eyes and ran at Bunny. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he felt her hands clenching to his fur in a desperate grip. She had her face buried into his chest._

_"Please...don't scare me like that again." He asked, tightening the embrace. He can feel the tears landing onto his fur even if it was raining. "I'm sorry, Bunny...I'm sorry..." She sobbed._

_They both fell to the ground, still holding onto each other in a desperate grip._

_He can feel tears rolling down his furry cheeks as he nuzzled the top of her head, so often stroking her hair. "...it's gonna be okay...I got ya..." He said as he stood up with Hana in his arms._

"...I knew them...they...were my friends." Hana said suddenly. She then glances at the necklaces.

"...they gave me things that connects to them all." She said. She now remembers everything. "I-I remember. Bunny, Jack...North, Tooth, Sandy...Pitch, Cupid and Kondo...and Jester. I-I-I knew them!" She said. She was once Hana Tsushiyota, and she was friends with the Guardians, but then sacrificed herself to save a child from a forest fire. Hana glances at the moon.

"So that's why you chose me?" She asked. The moon glowed, knowing that it was a yes. She then saw a medallion of some sort that was in a black chain. She places it around her neck. The white stone in the middle shining in the moonlight.

_"This medallion will give you powers to turn yourself into a Guardian hybrid. You are connected to all that are protective of you, all of their powers within you and you will fight by their side to defeat the evil and protect the children around the world."_ The moon said.

Hana stared at the medallion, then smiled softly. She then felt her body glowing as she felt herself being transformed. She shook the feeling as it disappeared. She saw a pond and saw her reflection, but then backed up from shocked.

She was a dragon of some sort.

Her fur was white as snow, but had black markings on her forehead and arms. Her back feet were like rabbits as she had a long furry tail. Her wings were furry on the top as the rest showed a rainbow leather for the rest of the wings. She had long ears like a rabbit, her blue green eyes the same. She backed up as she glances at her new body.

_"This is your Guardian Hybrid Dragon form. A part of the Guardians are in you. You have speed on ground like the Hope Guardian, the speed of flight of the Fun and Memory Guardian, the strength of the Wonder Guardian and the silent attacks from the Dream Guardian and the Nightmare King. Each of their powers are in you. There is a new evil that is coming and my Guardians need all the help they can get." _

Hana stretched her wings, flapping them slightly to test them. She noticed how the forest she was in had life in them. It shouldn't take that quick to bring life to the forest that was on fire.

"...How long? How long was I gone?" She asked, pleading for some answers. It was silent for awhile.

_"...seven years. You were gone for seven years. I know that all is confusing, but it took me some time to find your body in the forest that was on fire that the fall spirit, Jester has caused for your death. I know that you want to see the others, but you need to visit Kondo and Cupid."_

Then, all was silent. Hana was shocked. She was dead for SEVEN YEARS!? But, the moon was right, she had to see Cupid and Kondo. She spread her wings and took off at top speed into the midnight sky. At first, she didn't open her eyes, but then cracked one eye open to see the view. She smiled as she stared at her wings in awe.

"Man, Jack was right...I was missing out in flying!" She said as she climbed higher and higher into the sky.

She suddenly saw Cupid's house. But there is a problem.

"How the heck do I land!?" She asked, her arms waving frantically. The ground started to get closer to her. "INCOMING!" She crashed as she did a role as her head crash to a tree. She stood up as she swayed side to side from hitting too hard.

She shook the feeling off, seeing Cupid's house to a view. She walks up to the door, then knocking it slightly.

"Come in, who ever it is." Cupid's voice said. She can hear the sorrow in her voice, thanks to being part rabbit, sensing people's emotion. She slowly walked inside, then thinking how does she transform to her normal self.

She suddenly felt herself glowing again, then seeing herself being back to her normal self. She then figured out how to be in her Hybrid form, then transforming back. She has to think of her hybrid form.

"...C-Cupid?" She asked, already scared of seeing Cupid. Cupid saw her walk inside and his eyes went wide with shock. "H-Hana?" He asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

She smiled sadly as she nodded, a single tear ran down her cheek. "...y-yeah, it's me, Cupid."

She suddenly felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace, feeling Cupid shake. "I thought you were dead! Why did you decide to give me and the others a heart attack!?" He asked-

Hana hugged him back tightly, her hands clenching to the back of his white jacket. "...I did died, Cupid...I died saving a child from a forest fire." She said, burying her face into his crimson red vest.

She started to shake in his embrace, feeling tears landing on his vest. "...I'm-I'm sorry, Cupid...I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"Shh, it's alright." He whispered. Hana was still shaking slightly as she clenched to his jacket tighter. Cupid soon pulled Hana away, staring at her blue-green eyes. He smiled sadly as he stroked her cheek. "...Manny brought you back, didn't he?"

Hana cocked her head to the side, confused. Cupid laughed at that.

"The moon. We all call him Manny for short." He said. Hana nodded as she heard a door opened. Cupid and Hana turned to see Kondo, his eyes went wide with shock, but then soften slightly as he saw Hana.

"...I knew that I would see you again, Hana. Manny told me that you would return sooner or later, but I never knew this soon." He said as he place a hand on Hana's shoulder. She smiled sadly as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled sadly as he returned the embrace.

"...do the others know?" He asked, Hana shook her head. "...Manny told me to come to you guys first." She said as she pulled away. Kondo noticed the medallion around her neck, nodding.

"...I guess you're the new Guardian Hybrid? No one has been chosen for that position over a millennium." He asked, now seeing Hana stare at the white stone. "That stone is a Lunar Moon stone, and those are very rare stones. You are pretty lucky to have that." He said.

Hana glances at Cupid, then at Kondo. "...do you think that the others will recognize me?" She asked. Cupid smiled sadly as he stroked the top of her head. "...of course. No one is the same person twice, Hana." He said as kept stroking her head.

She nodded as she thought of her Hybrid form. She transformed, shocking Cupid slightly, but then smiled. "You look more like Bunnymund than the other Guardians." He said as he stroked Hana slightly, which she leaned against the touch.

She slowly used her wings as they made it outside. She took off, Cupid and Kondo next to her. "Where are we going now?" She asked. Kondo smiled.

"We're going to North's workshop at the Pole. We need to make a big announcement about your revival." He said. Hana was nervous, thinking of what would happen. Would they believe it's really her? Would they hate her?

Cupid squeezed her shoulder. "It will be okay." He said, making Hana smile slightly at him. The temperature soon started to drop as they were near the Pole. Hana shivered.

"Now I know how Bunny feels." She said as she shook off the snow off of herself. Hana saw the North pole and realized that it hasn't changed one bit; the last time she saw it.

Cupid and Kondo landed, but Hana was still unsure. Kondo smiled. "Place your feet forward and slow down your flapping." He said. Hana nodded and did what Kondo said. It was easier for her.

Cupid, Kondo and Hana made her way inside, seeing North with Jack, Tooth and Sandy. But Bunny was nowhere to be seen. She stared at them confused, which Cupid knew what she was thinking of.

"Don't worry. Bunny is just...not his self for awhile when you passed away." Cupid said. Kondo nodded as he walked up to the Guardians. North noticed him. "Ah! Kondo! Nice to see you!" He said as he shook his hand.

"Listen, North, I need to tell all of you something. Summon Bunny as well. He might want to hear this as well." He said. North sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"...Bunny won't listen to us. He stays at his Warren. He's in deep depression." North said. Hana felt a single tear ran down her cheek, hearing about Bunny. Kondo smiled sadly.

"Well...I guess we have to fix that. Won't we, Hana?" He asked, turning his head towards the door where Cupid was standing. Cupid then guided a dragon of some sort, it's blue-green eyes glowing.

Jack stood up as he walk forward. He slowly raised his hand up and tried to reach forward. Hana felt a single tear ran down her furry cheek as she place her forehead against Jack's hand.

Jack smiled sadly, slowly stroking her as she transformed to her normal self, feeling tears ran down her cheek. She then wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, hugging him tightly.

"...sorry if I made you guys wait." She said as she felt Jack's arms wrapped around her tightly.

"...you're full of surprises, kiddo." He said as he pulled away, staring at Hana. She smiled. "Well, you know Manny...he has his ways." She said-

She suddenly felt arms wrapped around her neck, spinning her around. It took her a second to realized that it was Tooth. "Oh, I'm so glad that you're alright!" She said as Hana returned the embrace.

Sandy was showing images that are going way too fast. Hana laughed slightly as Tooth pulled away. "I'll take it that you're glad that I'm back as well, Sandy." She said as Sandy gave her the thumbs up.

She then saw North and she had to jump up to wrap his arms around his neck. She can feel his big arms wrapped around her small form. "...Manny is full of surprises." He said as he lets Hana down. She then glances around.

"...Bunny's is in a depression?" She asked. North nodded as Tooth fluttered forward.

"He won't let any of us near him or his heart now. Ever since you died seven years ago, he wasn't like himself in ever since then." She said. Hana felt tears falling down her cheeks. She transformed to her hybrid form and tapped on the ground, making a hole appear.

Jack stared at her shocked. "How...did you do that!?" He asked. Hana smiled.

"...I'm a Guardian Hybrid Dragon. I have each of your powers within me." She said as she jumped down the hole, Kondo and Cupid going after her. Hana jumped through the tunnels, fast as if she was Bunny himself.

They made it to the Warren, the egg golems having their angry faces. She transformed back, making the egg golems stare at her shocked, then having her happy faces. They saw Bunny near one of the regular rivers that runs through his Warren.

Cupid flew forward, placing a hand on his furry shoulder. "...hey, Bunny. You feeling okay?" He asked. Bunny stared at him, then sighed as he stared at the reflection of himself in the river.

"...I don' even know any mo', Cupid. Ever since...Sheila died seven years ago...I haven't let anyone come close ta me. I failed 'er, Loriana...me tribe...everyone." He said as he place one paw against his furry forehead. Cupid then smiled sadly as he helped Bunny stood up.

"Well...I think I know something that might cheer you up." He said, Bunny staring at him confused. Cupid smiled sadly as he made him turned around, making Bunny stare at a familiar black hair girl with blue-green eyes.

Hana had tears falling down her cheeks. "...Bunny? I-It's me, Hana." She said. Bunny walked forward as he place each paws on her face, a single tear ran down his furry cheeks.

"H-Hana?" He asked. Hana smiled sadly, placing one of her hands on his arms. "It's me, Bunny." She said.

Bunny then felt herself being pulled into an furry tight embrace. She clenched to his fur in a desperate grip, crying into his shoulder as he held her close, crying softly as he held Hana close to him.

"...I'm sorry, Bunny...I'm sorry I made you like this." She said as she tighten the hug as much as she could. Bunny smiled sadly as he nuzzled the top of her head, stroking her hair softly.

"...Hana...yer back...that's all that matters." He said as rest his furry cheek on the top of her head. Kondo and Cupid nodded at each other and left to leave the Pooka and new spirit alone.

She felt her heart fluttering as she was near Bunny. She pulled away to stare at him. He stared at her confused, cocking his head to the side slightly. So, she tried to make the first move.

Slowly, she pressed her lips against his.

He stared at her shocked, a deep blush on his face. She suddenly felt like he didn't feel the same way. Just as she was about to pull away, she felt his furry arms wrapped around her waist, returning the gesture as his ears folded back slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly deepening the kiss. They pulled away from each other, a slight blush on their faces.

He smiled as he rest his forehead against hers. She smiled back as she stroked his cheek softly.

"...I'm not going anywhere for a long time, Bunny. Manny revived me and now...I can be with you. I want to make it up to you." She said as she buried her face into the crook of his furry neck. He held her close, rocking her back and forth as she had her arms wrapped around his chest.

"...you bein' 'ere with me an' tha others...that can make me happy." He said as he tighten the hug. He suddenly felt Hana slump against him. He managed to catch her.

"S-Sorry...I'm...I'm still a little dizzy." She said as she clenched to his fur slightly. He picked her up and carried her in his arms. "Just rest, love...I'll be next to ya when you wake up." He said.

Hana glances at her; her eyes unfocused now, due to the lack of sleep from just now being awoken.

"Promise...?" She asked, Bunny smiled as he nuzzled her with his pink nose, then kissing her softly on the cheek.

"...I promise." He whispered.

And that's all it took. She was with Bunny forever...as a spirit.

* * *

**OMG this had to be my most hurt/comfort chapter I have ever did in this story! **

**But yay! Hana is back as a Guardian Hybrid! What is it? How does it help the Guardians? **

**Plus, Bunny and Hana finally revealed their feelings for each other! Good for them! **

**Well, you have to find out what happens next in the next coming chapter! **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 is out, my peeps! **

**Most of you were asking if Hana turned into a Pooka, but she didn't. **

**She is actually a Guardian Hybrid Dragon. Each part of the Guardians are in her, making her part of the team. **

**Oh, and I forgot to mention something on chapter 15 on the short stories of my Imagination Guardian story. **

**The song that Bunny was singing, 'oh, what a beautiful morning' Hugh Jackman; who did the voice of our beloved Bunnymund, actually singed that song, and I do not own the rights to it. Who ever thought that the voice over of Wolverine and the Easter Bunny would sing that song? **

**Trust me, he's a good singer.**

**So, Here we go. **

**Ch.11: Look to the Sky**

* * *

Bunny sighed in his sleep, already in a comfortable position. He suddenly felt something shifting slightly next to him. He cracked one eye open to see Hana fast asleep next to him, all snuggled up to his chest as her breathing was normal.

Bunny smiled at Hana as shifted slightly and stroked her cheek softly with one paw.

She's alive, so it really wasn't a dream. She was back and she was alive. The seven years that she was gone and she was back with him. He wants to have Hana around him. He loves her with all of his heart.

He lowered his head slightly and started to nuzzle the top of her head, before giving an affectionate kiss on her lips slightly as she sleeps.

She started to flutter her eyes open, them being unfocused and still dazed. She looks up slowly, meeting Bunny's eyes. She smiled slightly, a single tear ran down her cheek.

"...you...kept your promise." She said, a sad smile on her face. He smiled as he licked her cheek affectionately.

"...I always keep me promises." He said as he gave her a squeeze. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

He pulled away to stare at Hana, her eyes glowing in some way. He nuzzled the top of her head with his pink nose, making her sigh in bliss. "...ya wanna tell me how yer still alive?" He asked, confused of how she was alive.

She sighed, a sad expression on her face. "...I want everyone to listen to this, so we have to go to the Pole." She said as they made it to the way to the entrance. Bunny lowered himself so that Hana can hop on his back, her arms wrap around his neck from behind.

She wanted to transform into her Hyrbrid form, but she thought she might scare Bunny with her form. He darted on all fours through the tunnels as they made their way to the Pole...but only to find themselves outside of the Pole. Hana shivered from the bitter cold, tightening her grip around Bunny's neck. "Hold on." He said as he darted on all fours.

"Ah! I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

They soon made it inside of the shop as Bunny rubbed one of his feet, trying to feel it again since it was numb from the cold snow. Hana got off of Bunny's back as she saw the Guardians waiting for her, including Cupid and Kondo.

Kondo was the first to notice her and smirk.

"...I see that you've made it...both of you." He said as Bunny was next to Hana. She smiled sadly and nodded.

They were at the meeting room as Bunny managed to get the feeling back in his feet once more, thanks to the fireplace. She sighed as she stood infront of the other Guardians, slightly nervous.

"It is true of what happened that day seven years ago. I was killed. But Manny revived me because I saved a child from death from the forest fire. So, he gave me powers from each of you and place it in this medallion." She said as she shows them.

She then thought of her hybrid form and transformed, which the Guardians weren't shock, except for Bunny.

She was now in her Hybrid Dragon form, her blue-green eyes staring at them with a little fear and worry in them. "This...is my Guardian Hybrid Dragon form. Each of you guys are in me, well...attributes, so to speak." She said as she casually scratched one of her long rabbit-like ears with her hind leg.

North got his book out to see the Guardian Hybrid form in one of the pages, explaining it's purpose and for what reason. Kondo places a hand on the top of Hana's head. "Like I said before, we haven't had a Hybrid Guardian over a millennium. It looks like you guys needed extra help of what's coming your way." He said, making Hana stretched her wings slightly before folding them back.

North smiled. "Well...that is in future. Hana is here with us. So...let us celebrate!" He announced. Hana then glances at Bunny.

"Bunny...I was wondering if..." She glances at the sky. Jack saw what she was thinking of and smirked. "I don't know, Hana...Bunny's not the flying type." He said; a big smirk on his face.

That's when Bunny realized what she was asking about.

"Ya think that's gonna stop me, Frostbite?" He asked. Jack smirked. "Is that a challenge, Cotton Tail?" He asked. Hana's furry tail was wagging with anticipation. "So...you're coming?" She asked.

Bunny sighed. "Only ta prove Snowcone that I can handle it." He said. Hana lowered her back while staring at Bunny. He glances at her. "You sure that I won't be too heavy for ya?" He asked. Hana lowered her back some more.

"I can handle it." She said.

Bunny sighed as he got on her back, sitting between her dragon shoulder blades. She spreads her wings-

She suddenly felt more weight on her back. She turned to see Jack. He shrugged. "What? I want to see Bunny's face when you take off." He said. Bunny glared at him.

She slowly spread her wings while they were arguing.

"Bloody Show pony."

"Stupid Kangaroo!"

"Snowcone!"

"Aussie Show off!"

Hana lowered herself and in a flash, she took off; not really giving Jack and Bunny time to latch on quickly. She was climbing higher and higher into the sky as Jack and Bunny held on to their dear lives. She was above the snow storm; above the grey clouds in the setting sun sky.

Hana glances at them and smirk. "Sorry...thought you guys were holding on." She said. Bunny glared at her. "You did that on purpose." She shrugged.

"Maybe I did...but at least that stopped you two from arguing." She said.

She was gliding across the sky as the two Guardians stared around. Jack was about to do something, until Hana said something.

"Jack, if you try to do something, I will buck you off right now." She said. Jack smirked. "Well, if you tried that, then that means the kangaroo will come off as well." He said. Hana glances back.

"Well, I will catch him. Just not you." She said. Jack pouted.

"That's cold." He said, making Hana and Bunny laugh at that. She started to lower herself to the clouds; since they were away from the snowstorm and now near blue waters and a forest. She made one of her wings glide through the water, making it ripple and split apart. She then remembers what Manny told her...about how the forest fire started.

She glances at the two Guardians, who were staring around. She was silent as they glided over the forests and to a neighborhood. It was late, so no one was outside.

She saw a field area that no one has messed with and landed.

Bunny and Jack got off as Hana sat down and had her head low. "Kiddo, what's wrong? Look, if it's about that threat you gave me, I know that you were kidding." Jack said.

She glances up, then dropping her head once more. "N-No, it's not that..." She whispered as she started to transform back. Jack stood in front of Hana and places his fingers under Hana's chin and made her glance up to look at him. "Hana...whatever it is, you can tell us, you know? It's not like we'll ignore you or anything." He said, Bunny standing next to him.

"Frostbite is right, Sheila. You can trust us." He said. Hana sighed as she glances at them.

"On...that day, seven years ago? Did you ever figure out how the fire started?" She asked. Bunny hummed for a second as he looks at the ground with is arms across his chest. "...most say it was accident when some factory workers accidentally dropped a flare of some sort." He said.

That's when Hana shook her head, a pained look on her face. "...I know how it started." She said. Jack and Bunny stare at each other, then at Hana, who was shaking slightly.

"M-Manny told me who did it..." She said as she felt a single tear ran down her cheek. Jack knelt down and places a hand on her shoulder. "...who did it, Hana?" He asked.

She glances at Jack, tears now falling down her cheeks. Jack suddenly felt Hana lunging at him for a hug. He encircled his arms around her as her hands was gripping the front of his navy blue sweater as she buried her face into his chest, now fully-sobbing. Jack glances at Bunny, only making him shrug; not knowing what got Hana so scared.

Jack sighed as he rest his cheek on the top of her black haired head, since she was a little shorter than him.

"I-It was...J-Jester." She sobbed.

Jack and Bunny stared at each other with shock. Jester was the one who made that fire? Jack glances at the girl who was sobbing into his chest, who he thought of as a little sister and he wasn't acting like a bigger brother. He wasn't there for her when she needed him.

Hana glances up at him, her blue-green eyes filled with tears. "I-I never thought that he...he would do something...just to get you guys sad...I-I wasn't careful or anything! I put myself in danger and got myself killed! I shouldn't have gone out, or none of this would've happened! I-I'm sorry! I let you guys down-"

"Shhh," Jack whispered, guiding her head back to his chest. He rocked her back and forth as he rest his cheek on the top of her head. Hana was still sobbing into his chest, her hands continued to grip his sweatshirt tightly in her fists. "...it'll be okay." He whispered. Bunny had his head low from what he just now figured out.

Jack held Hana closer to him, rocking her back and forth as her sobbing were still continuing as she kept her face buried into his chest. "...you've got us...and we'll never lose you again. Hana, you're like a little sister to me. I won't let you down...and that's a promise I'm making as an older brother...if you'll let me be your older brother." He asked.

Hana stilled into his icy embrace, hearing what Jack had offered. Her tears was still falling down her cheeks still. Hana closed her eyes and nodded, tightening the embrace.

"...th-thank you, Jack." She whispered. Jack smiled as he rest his forehead against the top of her head, just like how Jamie does for her when she was young. "...no problem, kiddo." He said.

Bunny smiled at the two as Jack lets Hana pull away from the embrace, smiling at each other. She then glances at Bunny, who smiled softly at her. She smiled back as she jumped up to wrap her arms around Bunny's neck. He stumbled slightly, but managed to regain his footing as he held her close.

"...it'll be alright...we've got ya." He whispered. She nodded as she tighten her grip around his neck. Bunny pulled away to stare at Hana, who felt her eyes drooping slightly. He chuckled as he gathered her up in his arms.

"Let's get ya home." He said as he tapped his foot to make a hole. He glances at Jack. "Ya comin'?" He asked. Jack only smirked and held his staff tightly. "No way, I'm flying home. But thanks for the offer." He said as he took off.

Bunny chuckled as he adjusted his grip around the Hybrid Guardian. Hana snuggled up into Bunny's fur. "...you're not mad...at me?" She asked as her eyes were half opened. He stared at her surprised of her question.

Hana had some tears in her eyes, one falling down her cheek. He nuzzled her softly as she had her arms around his neck. "No, no...I'm not mad at ya. It wasn't yer fault of what happened." He said as she buried her face into his furry shoulder. Hana nodded as Bunny jumped down the hole with Hana in his arms.

As they made it to the Warren, but seeing the Guardians there. He raised one eye brow at North. "Snowglobe."

"Ah." Bunny said while nodding. He then glances at Jack, who sighed. "They wouldn't leave me alone, Bunny." He said while shrugging. Bunny sighed as he glances at the girl, who was now fast asleep in his arms.

"So, Jackie told ya?" He asked. North nodded as he stares at the sleeping girl. "I will talk with Man in Moon about it. Jester went too far this time. First, he injured you and now, he has injured Hana." He said. Bunny sighed.

"Well...Sheila is with us now, that's all that matters." He said. Tooth then thought about something. "Since Hana was chosen as the Guardian Hybrid, does this mean that more danger is coming?" She asked. Sandy nodded as he starts to signed them.

_"That's what Kondo said...about extra help._" He signed. Hana stirred in her sleep as she starts to flutter her eyes open. They were unfocused as Bunny smiled softly; kissing her on the forehead.

She closed her eyes again, sighing softly as her grip tighten around his neck. Bunny chuckled. "She's getting sleepy ever since she awoken as a Guardian." Bunny said as he adjusted his grip around her.

North sighed as he stroked Hana's forehead. She stirred, but then smiled in her sleep and sighed in her sleep. North chuckled under his breath of how she was acting; Bunny also chuckling as well. Bunny walks inside of his burrow and lays her down on the bed. He leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips as she slept.

She fluttered her eyes opened to see Bunny kissing her, making her smile slightly and returned the gesture. He adjusted his grip to her waist as she sits up with her arms around his neck.

They pulled away and stared at each other's eyes. Bunny rest his forehead against hers, smiling softly. She smiled as she scratched behind Bunny's ears, who was trying to resist to thump against the ground again.

Hana smiled as Bunny made her laid down. "Get some sleep, love." He whispered. Hana smiled as she closed her eyes as she felt a blanket up to her shoulders.

"Thank you...for...everything." She said before she fell asleep.

She knew that her potential as a Guardian Hybrid will come, but for now...she must rest.

For her chance to shine.

* * *

**I feel like this wasn't a good chapter here. **

**But I think you guys might enjoy some family and emotional fluff. **

**Hana and North will talk about something in the next chapter. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	12. Author's Note

**This is an Author's note**

**To those who have followed me throughout the fanfiction, I have terrible news. **

**Something has happened and I won't be able to update the stories for awhile. **

**I know that most of you are crazy about me updating these stories for you to be happy, feel soften, loved, cry and all of the other emotions that I can't describe right now. **

**So, until then**

**I won't be able to update the Rise of the Guardians stories for awhile. I am very sorry.**

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	13. Author Note 2

**Author Note**

**I am SO SORRY about my absent for a couple of months. **

**I am not dead, just to let you know so that you won't have ulcers or heart attacks of me not posting for awhile.**

**I deeply apologize. **

**There was Family Drama, Pet Sitting, Ghost Busting, babysitting, a lot of things that are tiring for me.**

**But I am now back and I will work on all of the stories for you guys. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


End file.
